Our Pursuit to Happiness
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Sequel to And Baby Makes Three. A month after Lynn's born Ianto and Jack finally set the wedding date, three weeks away. A wedding to plan, a newborn, and rift to monitor there will be never be a dull moment for the Jack and Ianto or anyone else. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So surprise I'm back. I know, this should have been uploaded months ago but it seemed my computer was adamant on dying on me. Seriously after finally getting my Internet service back my windows crashed and after trying to come up with ways to fix it I finally had no choice but to go completely Linux. Had a spare copy on a CD I made a long time ago and forgot I even had. Still trying to get used to it but so far so good. Anyways I know you don't want to hear me rant about Huey (my computer) so I'm just going to let you go on and read the sequel to And Baby Makes Three. Hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first one.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

**

Chapter One

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Ianto looked up from his book to find Jack standing in the doorway of their bedroom with a goofy smile on his face. It was the first night in a three days that the both of them were in their new home along with their newborn. The rift had been active lately and required the entire team's cooperation; Jack more nights then others. Ianto was just happy to have Jack at home with him. "Whether or not to come in and help you with Tamberlynn," Ianto smiled. "You were gone a pretty long time."

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend as much time with daughter as I possibly can. She's getting so big so fast."

"I guess I can't fault you for that."

"No you can't," Jack smiled, as his thoughts drifted to his pride and joy. At three months old she was a splitting image of both men and the resemblance was getting stronger each day. "But the real reason I was gone so long was because Lynn decided she couldn't go to sleep unless I sung to her."

"I know."

"How?"

Ianto smirked and pointed to the working baby monitor on the nightstand. "Prepping our daughter to become a Glenn Miller fan."

"What's that saying, you have to start them off at a young age if I want her to learn and have an appreciation for the good stuff."

"I don't believe they meant to start as early as three months," Ianto snorted, finally putting down his book.

"How about we change the subject to something more adult." replied Jack, making his way over to the bed and lying down it.

"Alright."

"You know we still haven't picked a date for the wedding yet."

"We haven't have we. What do you suppose we do about that?"

"You still want to marry me don't you."

"More than anything."

"Good," Jack smiled, sitting up in the bed. "So let's pick one."

Ianto stared at his partner with shock. "You want to set a date now."

"Why not, no time like the present."

"I suppose that's true but-"

"But what, we should set a date now because the faster we do it the faster we'll be able to be eternally bound to each other." Ianto couldn't help but laugh at Jack's statement causing the other man to frown at him. "What?"

"Eternally bound to each other," Ianto snickered, "That's what you're deciding on calling it."

"Well, not really," Jack stuttered in embarrassment. His face flushed as he turned his head to hide his face. "I thought it was romantic."

Ianto reached over and cupped Jack's face in his hand, smiling the entire time. "It was very romantic and incredibly sweet and I loved it," grinned Ianto as he gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. "Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too," Jack replied back. "So-"

"So we're going to pick a date for the ceremony." With that comment, Ianto reached into the nightstand and pulled a small calendar. Flipping it open, he carefully looked at the dates and pointed at one. "How about this day?"

"March 31st, you want to get married that soon."

He shrugged and nodded his head, "I don't see why not."

"But it's three weeks away."

"You said it yourself there's no time like the present right."

"Right-"

"So getting married in three weeks shouldn't be that big of a deal. It's going to be a quick ceremony with only family and friends, rift permitting and hopeful a nice, quaint reception afterwards."

"Are you sure it's what you want?" Jack asked worriedly. He knew his lover had been through a lot during his time on earth and he wanted to make sure that Ianto's wedding was everything he wanted it to be. "Because if you want big I can do big. This is your day and you should have anything you want."

"Jack stop being ridiculous. I'm not a woman and I don't need some big grand gesture to show how much you love me," replied Ianto lovingly. "When the day comes all I need is you standing beside me; I don't need anything or anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ianto smiled again, pulling Jack into another kiss.

Jack excepted Ianto's answer and let himself drown into the kiss. All he wanted was for Ianto to be happy and it seemed that the young man was.

* * *

The next morning the family arrived at the hub and informed ever one of their plans. Everyone congratulated them on setting a wedding date, well everyone except Gwen that is."

"You two can't be serious!" Gwen shrieked from inside Jack's office. "You can't possibly plan a wedding in three weeks."

"It's a commitment ceremony and we're men Gwen, we don't need a big wedding," Jack countered. "Besides, it's not like we have a lot of people to invite, it's only going to be the team, Lily, and Tom if he's able to make it."

"I don't know-"

"Gwen once again this isn't about you, Jack and I have decided on a date and we're not changing it. If you don't like it then you are welcome not to come." Ianto sternly replied as he got and walked over to the door. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to make coffee."

She pouted but remained quiet as Ianto left out of the office and closed the door. Turning around, she looked at Jack with an apologetic look on her face. "Jack I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just, I know how stressful it is planning a wedding and with a baby." she sighed. "I'm sorry-"

"I understand and I know that your heart is in the right place but it's not me you should be apologizing too, it's Ianto."

"I guess you're right."

"Ah don't worry about it; he'll forgive you and who knows, maybe he'll let you help with the planning." As expected Gwen's eyes lit up at the thought of helping plan her friends wedding.

"You really think so."

"All you have to do is ask," Jack smiled, opening the folder on his desk. "Now go, apologize, plan."

Happily Gwen clapped her hands and ran out of the office to find Ianto, leaving Jack smiling and concentrating on the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

And there you have it folks Chapter One of Our Pursuit to Happiness. You know the drill, if you like it drop me a comment or favorite it. It would make me completely happy. Until next time which will be soon,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I decided it was time to post again so here I am, posting. Had a killer week so far. Spent the first two days taking care of my sick nephew and going to my sister's house to watch over the man putting in the new kitchen floor. All I can say if I never hear another drill, hammer, or saw again in my life I will be happy. Anyways enough about me, time to read the next chapter. Just want to say that I am happy that you guys are liking it so far and completely loving the reviews. I'll keep up the good work. Still haven't decided on a posting schedule yet since my life is hectic and my computer is ditzy but I will try to post at least twice a week if possible. On with the story.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

"Ianto love, what about this one?"

Ianto sighed as he looked over at the picture in the brochure that Gwen was showing him. The day started off pleasant enough, Tamberlynn sleeping in Jack's office and Ianto in the conference room going over wedding details when Gwen decided to join him, vendor locations in hand. Every since she found out about the wedding three days ago she'd gone into crazy wedding planning mode, even giving him the names of the people she used for her own wedding.

At the moment she as holding up another picture of a building that could possibly be used for a wedding ceremony. And just like the last three times Ianto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It looks just like the last one."

"You stated the last one was too big."

"It was Gwen. The brochure said it could hold over hundred people. I don't even know thirty people let alone one hundred."

"That's why I showed you this place, it's smaller."

"Still too big."

"You're not helping."

"Because I don't want too," Ianto sighed again. "I told you earlier that I didn't care what location we choose."

Gwen gasped as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You can't be serious Ianto, you've got to care."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," countered Gwen, "This is your wedding day, the happiest, most special day of you life. You've got to care about where you're going to get married."

"Committed Gwen," Ianto corrected her as he rose from his chair. "And I don't have to care because I really don't care."

"Ianto-"

"Jack and I could get married at a twenty-four hour wedding chapel with the priest dressed as Madonna and I still would be happy. Do you want to know why?"

Gwen scowled and rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because I would be committed to Jack and that's the most important thing."

The frowned disappeared from Gwen's face as she replaced it with a smile. "I guess that is the most important thing."

"See I'm right as always so please, stop with the brochures."

"Alright," she sighed as she pushed the rest of the brochures into a pile. "If you don't want something fantastic and special I guess I'll have to let you be."

Ianto sighed happily as he watched her put the brochures away and get up from her desk, mumbling "Men" underneath her breath. He was happy that the woman took the hint and decided to leave him alone. His happiness was short lived however when he soon found company in the form of his sister.

"What's this I hear about you not picking a place for you wedding."

"Commitment ceremony," Ianto corrected his sister.

"Whatever," the once blond now redhead replied, rolling her eyes. She, like Gwen had been nagging him about the wedding every since he announced the date. Unlike Gwen she was more focused on the men actually going through with it then the details. Still, she wanted her brother to have the best day ever and Gwen could help him with that. "Gwen says you're being impossible."

"I'm not being impossible, I'm being smothered."

"Could you be more dramatic."

"Lily-"

Lily sighed but rolled her eyes again as she sat down beside her brother. "Okay so maybe Gwen is smothering you with all the details and the sheer desire to make it perfect but she's your friend. She's just wants everything to be perfect, just like I do."

"I know you want that Lily but I don't need to have a perfect wedding," Ianto explained as he grabbed her hand with his own. "All I need is Jack and the people I love there supporting me and besides, with this job having a perfect day is out of the question." He paused for a moment when he saw his sister grinning at him. "What?"

"You just called it a wedding," she smiled playfully.

"So-"

"So, every since Jack proposed to you you've been calling it a commitment ceremony, never a wedding. You finally coming to terms that you and Jack are getting married."

"Yes I'm getting married," Ianto whispered to himself as he played with the ring on his finger. "I can't believe I'm marrying Jack," he chuckled, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Yeah you are," she smiled back. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take a deep breath, calm down, and let me handle this; alright."

"Oh alright but one condition."

"What?"

"I get to be the best man."

Ianto laughed and placed a kiss on the side of his sisters cheek. He could always count on her to make everything better. "Okay you can be the best man; I'm sure Jack won't mind."

"Good because I have the perfect outfit," she smiled, clapping her hands together. "I have these friends back in the states who got married and they let me be the best man."

"Perfect."

"It is isn't it."

Ianto laughed again as he watched his sister get up and walk away. For the second time he was left alone and he was just beginning to relax when someone else walked into the room. This time it was none other than Jack holding a very much awake Tamberlynn. Ianto immediately rose from his seat and walked over to Jack, grabbing his daughter out Jack's hand. The little child squirmed in his arms as Ianto pressed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"She was missing her Tad and so was I," smiled Jack as used his free hands to pulled Ianto into a loose embrace.

"Really, how much?"

"This much," Jack smirked cheekily, spreading his arms as wide as he could.

Ianto simply laughed and leaned forward to give Jack a kiss but before he could do so the sound of the rift alarms rung through the air at the same time Sean came through the door.

"Jack, Ianto we have rift activity," he replied before closing the door again.

"I guess you have to go."

"I don't have to, I could send Gwen and Sean to check it out and stay here with you."

"No," Ianto replied, shaking his head. "They may need you."

"But what about you, you're be here by yourself."

"I won't be here alone, I have Lynn and Lily here with me."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, not truly convinced.

"Jack go, I'll be fine."

Jack sighed but agreed and gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. Ianto himself sighed as he watched Jack and the team leave for another mission without him again.

"You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

He looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Ianto nodded and slowly walked out of the office behind his sister

* * *

Chapter Two is down for the count. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you at the end of the week. Until then,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: I told you I was going to post again soon and since I wasn't going anything at the moment I decided to do it. Will warn you that the chapter is fairly short but it's mostly a filler so yeah. Anyways on with the chapter since you really don't want to hear about my so called life. Enjoy.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three.  
**

**

* * *

**

Later that evening Jack and Ianto found themselves alone in the hub, the rest of the team home after the rest of the day turned out to be a slow one. Ianto was making coffee while Jack sat with Tamberlynn in his office. The archivist came back with two cups of fresh brewed cup of coffee at the same moment Jack was putting the small baby in the bassinet.

Jack smiled and happily took the cup of coffee before walking back over to desk chair. He sat down and took a sip out of the mug, letting out a sigh of happiness. "What a day?" he sighed again as he put the mug down on the desk.

"Yes," Ianto agreed, sitting on the edge of the desk with his own mug still in his hands. "It has been a long day."

"You're telling me. If I have to give one more Goregan the directions to the Arctic I think I just might scream."

"Who would ever think that there are species out there who actually enjoy vacations in the freezing cold."

"You'd be surprised how different types of aliens actually live for cold weather."

Ianto remained quiet as he too, took a sip out of his own mug before settling his eyes back on Jack. "Jack we need to talk," he finally whispered after a few moments of silence passed by.

"About what?"

"About how you been treating me lately regarding my job."

"What-"

"Every time there is an emergency call or rift activity I have to push you to leave and go with the team."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes it is but it doesn't make it any less true," Ianto responded. "It's like you're afraid to leave me alone."

"Yan-"

"Which leaves me to wonder as to why you're afraid to leave me alone. It could be the fact that you don't want to leave Lynn but I don't believe that's it. It's something deeper, something you're scared to tell me and I can't help but wonder what you're keeping from me."

"The last time I left you alone you ended up going into labor, with John Hart of all people as company."

"So."

"So, anything could have happened to you, especially if you hadn't been able to contact me in time," Jack replied back loudly, forgetting that a sleeping baby was in the room. "Not to mention John's not the most trustworthy person I know."

"Tell me about it," Ianto snorted, rolling his eyes. "But that's besides the point."

"Then what is the point."

"The point is that John wasn't there to hurt anyone and everything worked out fine. Did I mention nobody got hurt."

Jack slumped down in his chair and let out a sigh. "Luckily."

Ianto placed his own cup beside up and rose from his spot on the desk and placed his body in Jack's lap, until he was straddling him. Wrapping both arms around the older man's neck, Ianto pressed a chaste kiss against his lover's lip before pulling away. "Jack you can't stay with me twenty-four seven in order to protect me. It's impossible."

"Not really."

"It is Jack and you know it. Besides, sooner or later I'm going to be back out in the field and you won't always be able to protect me there."

"I know," Jack sighed, resting his forehead against Ianto's. "I've always wanted to do whatever I could to protect you and now that we have Lynn…I just don't want her to grow up without you."

"Me neither," Ianto whispered back, kissing Jack again this time more hungry and fiery then the last one.

Jack moaned as Ianto ground his body against him. He reached his hand up to shed Ianto of his jacket when the sound of their daughter crying halted their moments. "I think someone has her Aunty Gwen's timing."

Ianto laughed and got up from Jack's lap to tend to his crying daughter. "I guess she's ready to go home."

"I think I am too. Good thing Gwen's on duty tonight."

"Yeah good thing."

* * *

Told you it was short but the next chapter will be longer I think. Hope you enjoyed it and until next post,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: It's posting time again so here I am, bringing you another chapter of Our Pursuit to Happiness. Feeling kinda down today but posting this so others can enjoy will help me feel better. Just wanna say thanks to everyone who's enjoying this and reviewing. You guys rock. Now on with the chapter.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**

* * *

**

"I know you said that you didn't care where you had your wedding but as your maid of honor I have to do all that I can to make your day special."

Ianto managed to roll his eyes underneath the blindfold that was currently covering his eyes. He was supposed to spend the afternoon going through the archives and updating some new artifacts when Gwen asked for his help with something. Thinking it would be something quick and easy he hadn't expected to be blind-folded and thrown into the passenger seat of her car.

"Gwen please, I already told you I don't care where the ceremony takes place."

"You say that now but you just haven't found the right place yet."

"And you think you have?" Ianto scoffed.

"Yes I think I so." Gwen smiled as she looked over at him. "Look, I need you to just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do you're a woman." Ianto mumbled underneath his breath so Gwen couldn't hear. He huffed but remained silent for the rest of the car ride until finally they came to a stop.

Gwen helped him out of the car and lead him inside the building. With a huge smile on her face she looped her arm around Ianto's. "Are you ready to see where you'll say your I do's?"

"And when I still don't care are you gonna be ready to stop wasting your time."

"Just hush up and take off you blindfold."

* * *

Ianto did what he was told and snatched the blindfold off his eyes. He stood in awe as he stared at the surrounding of the small but beautiful building he was in. He noticed the walls first. Covered in white luminous paint and gold trimming, it alone was a sight to behold. Hanging from ceilings were gorgeous sparking crystal chandeliers and the window were wide and arched letting in large amounts of lights. Overall it was wonderful.

"Gwen I-"

"Let me guess you're speechless." Gwen grinned as she let go of his arm and began walking around the room. "Well you should be. It was really hard finding this place on such short notice."

"But how did you-"

"It was on of the places Rhys and I thought about but we realized it wouldn't be big enough for both our family and friends. Which is why it's perfect for you and Jack."

Ianto slowly began to overcome his shock as he started following Gwen. He still couldn't believe he was in a place like this. "Gwen I really don't know what to say." he finally said, completely a sentence. "To think I gave you grief about not caring where I was married."

"And now."

"Now I can't imagine being married to Jack anywhere else. This place is perfect."

"But wait, it gets better." Walking back over, she grabbed him by the arm and lead him though another door and into another room. This room was smaller but was decorated just like previous one they left. "This is where you can have the reception. We put a few tables and chairs here and a deejay station there. Let's not forget the food." she stated as she pointed to certain areas of the room. Gwen paused for a moment. "Ianto love are you going to have servers."

He rolled his eyes. "We don't need servers Gwen. There aren't going to be that many people."

"Right, you're right but this place is still perfect isn't it."

"Yes it is." Ianto smiled, taking the room in. "But Gwen the wedding in two weeks and a place like this must be reserved."

"It would be if you hadn't all ready put a down a down payment."

"But I didn't do that."

Gwen looked over at him and gave him a wink. "I know. Consider this an early wedding gift.""Really."

"Really."

Ianto smiled as he walked over to the Welshwoman and pulled her into a tight loving embrace. He felt somewhat bad that he'd put her through so much trouble only to have her make things better. That alone meant he owed Gwen an apology for perhaps saving the supposedly best day of his life and making it wonderful. She was indeed a true friend. "Thank you so much Gwen doing what you do best."

"And what exactly is that." she asked.

"Not listening."

Gwen laughed but remained in the embrace. "You're welcome love. You deserve it."

* * *

A little longer than the last chapter but full of happiness. Leave it to Gwen to give Ianto the one thing he didn't want and make him love it. Until next chapter,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Hi I'm back. I sorry it's been a while but life is currently kicking my butt. I wish I had more time to post but what can I do except post when I have the time. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. Now on to the chapter.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

It was a week before the wedding and Jack nervously sat across a table from one Jones he didn't know that well. "So, what do you think."

Lily looked up from her menu and stared at Jack bewildered with a raised eyebrow. After another boring day at her temp job she was confronted by her brother with a request that Jack wanted to take her out for dinner. Even though all she wanted to do was go home and sleep she decided to take the captain up on his offer. Besides, it wasn't everyday someone was offering her a free meal. "Jack, not that this place isn't lovely but what exactly are we doing here."

"Isn't it obvious, I wanted to take you out for a nice dinner."

"Jack you're about to marry my brother; what kind of girl do you think I am."

Jack stared at the young woman flabbergasted as he put down his own menu. "No Lily, that's not what I meant-"

"Jack, I'm just kidding," Lily snickered, putting her own menu down. "But seriously, what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could talk."

"About-"

"About us, our relationship. Soon we're going to be in-laws and I would like for us to be friends or at least something along those lines."

"Jack we're not friends."

"Oh."

"We're family," Lily quickly said after seeing the flash of hurt in Jack's eyes. "Or we will be family. What I'm trying to say is that in a week you and Ianto will be married and you will officially be my brother-in-law. That makes us family."

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that," Jack smiled gleefully.

"Why?"

"I know we don't know each other that well and we met under strange circumstances. I don't, I guess I just assumed you wouldn't like me because you would feel like I was taking Ianto away from you."

"Ianto's my brother, nothing or no one is ever going to change that," she replied sternly. "So I'm not worried about you taking him away from me and you shouldn't be worried about me hating you."

"I shouldn't."

"Nope because I don't hate you, in fact I'm happy that Ianto found someone like you to love."

Jack couldn't help but smile as Lily continued to talk. "Really."

"Ianto and I have been through a lot. Our parents died when we were young, he left for university, and we drifted apart. There was one point where we didn't talk for a whole year except for a few occasional e-mails. I hated it but I thought it was what he wanted, what he needed to never be of what he lost. With Ianto I never thought we would get to a point where we actually liked being around each other again."

"But-"

"But we did, and here we are. I'm actually helping my brother plan his wedding, and we talk every single day to each other. He's my best friend again and on some level I have you to thank for that."

"Me," Jacked gasped. "What did I do."

"You gave my brother life again, something I never thought I'd see again." Lily smiled. "I see the way Ianto's eyes lights up whenever he talks about you or the way his face flushes when you walk into the room. He loves you more than he ever loved anyone before. The way I see that's gotta count for something."

"So you're really okay with us getting married."

"I'm the best man, well best woman aren't I. Of course I'm okay with it." Lily leaned forward and gave Jack a friendly peek on the cheek. Now enough with the insecurities, I want that free meal you promised me."

He left out a sigh of relief as all the tension left his body. "Aye aye Captain," Jack smirked as the pair of them picked up their menu's and began reading them again.

* * *

"Okay everything is in order." Lily smiled as she placed the coffee mug in front Gwen. Gwen looked up at her and gave her a thankful smile. "I can't believe the wedding's in two days."

"I know. I so excited."

"The flowers will be ready by noon so that's a good thing."

"You did better than me." Gwen let out a huff. "When I mentioned Ianto get flowers he nearly bit my head off."

Lily finally sat down and took a sip of her own coffee. "Don't feel bad, he did me the same way but I managed to convince him to at least have a few flowers. He decided on mum's favorite, orchids. That way it would be liking her around in some way."

"That's nice."

"I know." she smiled happily, taking another sip. "So after flowers, the caterers will be there to set-up everything about forty-five minutes before the wedding and the minister will be there an hour before."

"Which is at two so if the rift wants to act up it can do it before then."

"If only it were that simple." Lily sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"If only what were simple."

Both women turned around to see Ianto and Jack coming over to them, baby in tow. Gwen immediately made a grab for the baby and gently began to rock her.

"There's my favorite niece." Gwen smiled, tickling Lynn's stomach and making her gurgle.

"Save some for me." Lily grinned as she got up out of her seat and walked to the other side of the table.

Ianto rolled his eyes and sat down in the now empty chair across from his sister, Gwen, and his chair. "It's like we're completely invisible."

"Can you blame them, she is pretty damn adorable." replied Jack, leaning his back on the table and turning his head to see his child.

"Well she should be." smirked Ianto. "She takes after me."

Jack scoffed as he rolled his eyes at his soon to be husband. "Oh an I guess I had no hand in that huh."

Ianto smirked even harder, biting his bottom lip and leaning over closer to Jack. "If I recall correctly you used more than your hand sir." he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jack grinned, leaned down and gave Ianto a passionate sound kiss.

"Hey, virtuous eyes here." Lily hissed, covering her niece's eyes playfully."

Jack and Ianto reluctantly pulled away and Jack chuckled while Ianto stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Gwen laughed at all three of the adults in the room as she continued to cradle Tamberlynn in her arms. "Trust me Lily, with these two she's going to have to get used to it. They're like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Who if they were going on a honeymoon would be acting like horny just married newlyweds."

"I told you Lily we can't go on a honeymoon. The rift needs to be watched."

"The rift will be fine for a week without you Ianto."

"It was fine when Rhys and I went on ours."

"No, it was hell when you and Rhys went on your honeymoon." Ianto replied. "We just made it seem like it was fine so you wouldn't feel bad for leaving. And besides, I don't think I'm ready to be away from Lynn just yet."

"Now that is something I can understand." Lily smiled, finally having her turn with Tamberlynn. "Still it would be good for both of you to get away for a while." She looked up at Jack. "What do you think Jack?"

"I agree with Ianto." shrugged Jack as he stood straight up and turned around. "I think we should stay here and to be honest we can always go on a honeymoon. It doesn't have to be directly after the wedding."

Lily sighed but gave the couple a small smile. "It's not fair but at least it's going to be a wonderful wedding."

"Yeah it will."

"And lets not forget the wonderful things I have planned for you two the night before you wedding." Lily smirked knowingly at her brother and his fiancé.

Ianto smile faded quickly. He knew that look and it meant that his sister was definitely up to something. "Lily." he whispered in a low throaty tone. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry big brother but you're going to have to wait and see." she winked before walking away with Lynn in her arms.

Ianto could only sigh and shake his head as he watched his sister walk away, worried about what the next two days had in store for him. For some reason he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

So there you have it folks, a long fluffy chapter just for you guys. Thought it would be nice to have a Lily and Jack moment since I've never written one before. Hope you liked this chapter and until next time.

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: I know, I know you hate me for updating so late but once again I was having Internet problems. Sometimes I wish the Internet had never been invented but the I realize that without it I wouldn't have fanfiction to read and then the wish dissipates. Anyways, since I was late posting I decided to post two chapters today and another one this weekend if no objects to it. If there is someone who doesn't want that, please send me a message and I'll be happy to ignore it. I post when I want. Nothing fancy is going on in my life so I guess I just go ahead and post the chapter. Enjoy.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six  


* * *

**

"I'm sorry Ianto but you can't see Jack."

"And why not?"

"Because you're not supposed to see him the night before the wedding," Lily replied back. It was late in the evening and Lily was already growing tired of her brother. He was there to spend the night at her flat to keep him and Jack away from each other after they had dinner. Both men decided that they didn't want to have parties the night before the wedding so the team decided to take them out to a nice meal to celebrate. After the meal Jack stayed at the house with the baby while Ianto was dragged back to Lily's apartment. "It's tradition."

"Lily tradition went out the window when I agreed to marry Jack after having his child. It's very non-traditional in fact."

Lily thought about it for a second and realized her brother was right. There was nothing tradition about Jack and Ianto's entire relationship. "Okay you're right. You two are not really traditional but this is something I really want to do…with you."

"Lily-"

"Let's face it Yan. After today you'll be a married man and you won't really have time for me anymore. Not that I need all of your time but it's nice when I have it."

Ianto smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. "You are my sister, I love you and I will always have time for you."

"Always."

"Always." Ianto reassured her.

"Good because I have a fun night packed for us tonight. We're gonna watch all your favorite movies and some of mine including Gone With the Wind." she smiled excitedly as she dragged them towards the television. "And we're going to stay up and talk, oh and watch some old home movies. You love those."

"Okay but how about a phone call to Jack first. You know to make sure Lynn's alright."

"Tamberlynn's fine. You just saw her an hour ago."

"But-"

"Don't make me call Gwen," hissed Lily as she slipped a movie into the DVD player.

Ianto grumbled as sent his sister a death glare and he sat down in the chair. He almost forgot that Gwen, like Lily, was adamant that the two men didn't see each other. "This is cruel and unusual punishment. You do realize that don't you."

"Do you remember the time you told me to warn you when you're being overly dramatic," scowled Lily as she walked over to her brother and hitting him in the back of the head. "You're being over dramatic."

"That hurt."

"Please, you've been through worse and besides, it's just for a few hours."

"A few hours too long."

"You know what, forget what I said about you being overly dramatic."

"Thank-you-"

"Instead you're being completely impossible," Lily finished with a huff. She walked away from her brother and sat down on the sofa, crossing her arms. Since Jack and Ianto moved into their new house, Lily took it upon herself to sublet the flat from her brother so she no longer had to stay with friends. "How about we change the subject; talk about someone other than Jack to get your mind off him."

"I agree but what exactly should we talk about if not Jack. Oh, I know, how about the fact that you've been dating Sean for the past three months.

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "You know about…me about us I mean. How…when-"

Ianto smirked as he watched his sister try to form a complete sentence. It was a child-hood trait that she never grew out of, babbling whenever she was nervous. While others found it irritating, he found it humorous. "I would be a fool not too."

"Did Sean tell you?"

"No he didn't."

"Then it was Gwen," Lily screeched, rising from the sofa, "I knew I should have believed Rhys when he said that Gwen couldn't keep a secret."

"It wasn't Gwen either but I can't say that I'm not hurt by the fact that you told everyone except me."

"That's not true, Jack doesn't know."

"Yes he does because I told him."

"You had no right to do that."

"I had no right, you had no right to keep this from me. I am your brother."

"Just because you're my brother doesn't make you the boss of me. I'm an adult and I am capable of making me own decisions."

"So if you're such an adult why didn't you tell me about you and Sean."

She found herself lost for words as she simply stared at her brother. True, she could have just told Ianto the truth when the two first started dating but she had reasons of her own to keep it from him. "Alright fine," she sigh, sitting back down. "Sean and I are dating."

"Really, since when," replied Ianto with fake ignorance.

"Since a few weeks after Christmas. I invited him out to dinner one night after and he accepted. We went out, had a nice time, and realized that we liked being in each other's company. The rest you say is history."

"But you still haven't explained to me why you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to Ianto I did but I didn't know how you would react. Sean's not only your friend but he's also your co-worker. You have to work with him on a daily basis and I didn't want you to be mean to him just because he was dating me."

"When have I ever been mean to any of your boyfriends," Ianto scoffed only to have Lily glare at him. "Okay, maybe I have come off a little strong on a couple of your boyfriends but you can't say they didn't deserve it."

"You punched my last boyfriend in the face."

"Oh please," Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes. "He was a twat and you know it."

"Okay, maybe he was but you didn't give me the chance to figure it out on my own. The point I'm trying to make is that I didn't want you to do something that would threaten my relationship with Sean; I really like him."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Seriously, you're happy for me."

"Contrary to popular belief I am capable of liking my sister's boyfriend. Especially when I already know everything about him including where he lives and what foods he's allergic too."

"But…I mean…just like that." Lily stuttered, still somewhat in a state of shock.

"Lily, Sean is smart, funny, reliable, and an overall great person. He's just the type of guy I would want you to date."

"Wow," she smiled, throwing herself in her brother's arms. "I never thought there would come a day where you actually approved.

"I never thought there would be a day where I was about to marry a man after I had his child."

"I guess our lives are a bit weird aren't they."

"Yeah they are and I only have one thing to say about that."

"Yeah, what."

"Bloody Torchwood."

The siblings lost themselves in a fit of laughter as they laid back against the sofa and started the movie.

* * *

He hadn't remembered falling asleep but he yawned as his eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the clock beside him. Shifting his body a little, he could feel the weight of his sister sleeping on top of his chest. Carefully, he moved himself from underneath her and stood up off the sofa. He grabbed the throw from the back of the chair and placed it over his sister before retreating back to his old bedroom.

No longer tired, he picked up his phone from the nightstand beside the bed and dialed. After a few rings a gruff, low voice answered the phone.

"Captain Jack speaking," he mumbled half-asleep into the phone.

"Hello Jack, miss me."

"Ianto is that you?"

"No it's Saint Nick," Ianto replied dryly. "Of course it's me Jack, who else would it be."

"I don't know, that's why I asked," Jack shrugged, rolling over.

"How's Lynn?"

"She's still asleep and it's two in the morning so that's good. I miss you." Jack replied after a short pause.

"I miss you too."

"Really."

"Yeah really, want to know what I miss most."

"What."

"I miss you, lying beside me, preferably naked."

Jack couldn't help but smile, running his hands over his naked chest. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

* * *

I know, there was oppurtunity for a real smutty moment between our two boys but at the time this was written it just wouldn't come to me. So I decided to let you guys use your imagination on how the phone call ended. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Just giving you the second chapter that I promised you earlier. Please review if you like it and Enjoy!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven  


* * *

**

The day of the wedding filled both men with nervousness. Jack hadn't seen Ianto since the previous night and he was currently in the presence of Martha. She was instructed to watch his every move and to make sure that he didn't leave under any circumstances. So far she was doing to good of a job, not letting Jack out of her sight at all.

"Is it really necessary for you to be here with me," scoffed Jack as he paced back and forth in the small room in the back of the tiny but quaint church that Ianto fell in love with after Gwen showed him a picture of it. The head of the church was more than willing to rent out the church to them as well as the reception hall.

"Of course it is. We can't have you running off to see the groom before it's time."

"Martha I'm not a child, I'm capable of restraining myself thank you very much."

"Restraint and you don't even belong in the same sentence, especially when it involves Ianto."

Jack couldn't help but smirk at the mere mention of Ianto's name. "Well can you blame me."

"I most certainly cannot."

"Watch it Jones, he's mine."

"Of course he is Jack," smiled Martha, smoothing out the wrinkles of her powder blue gown. "Besides, I have Tom."

"I'm sorry that he won't be able to join us today."

"He's still doing his missionary work in Africa but he's coming home in two weeks."

"A couple of weeks you say, remind me to give you a few days off when he comes back," Jack generously replied as he finally sat down on the sofa beside Martha.

"Now that would be fabulous," Martha grinned with happiness. They smiled at each for a few seconds in silence before Martha finally spoke again. "Jack there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Martha?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I was getting you something special for the wedding?"

"Yes, you told me that almost two weeks ago."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I called the Doctor and told him about your wedding."

"You called the Doctor, why?"

"Because this is a special day for you and you should be around friends that love you."

"So he's coming."

"He better, if he knows what's good for him."

Jack laughed and pulled Martha into a tight embrace. He wanted to call the Doctor himself and tell him the good news but he never quite found the nerve. To know that the man was coming and was actually going to support him made even happier. They'd just pulled apart when a perplexed looking Gwen opened the door to the room and captured their attention.

"Um…Jack-"

"Gwen, what's the matter," Jack asked immediately, "Is it Ianto?"

"No it's not Ianto but there's someone here to see you."

"Already," squealed Martha with excitement.

They looked past Gwen to see a very familiar person standing behind her.

"I don't know what you two are doing but I was invited to a wedding."

Both Jack and Martha smiled as they answered at the same time.

"Doctor!"

* * *

Now when I wrote this I had no idea they that David was leaving and being replaced by Matt so in this story the Doctor is still 10. Not that I don't love 11, I think he's good but he just not in this story. Hope no one mind. Besides, it's AU, I can change anything I want. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: So Friday I promised to come back with another update this weekend so finally, here it is. Just want to say thanks for all the love this fic has been receiving and hope you readers enjoy this chapter. Thanks!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Ianto hissed pacing around the room he was in. In a matter of minutes his entire world was falling.

"Okay Ianto, I need for you to calm down," she whispered to her brother while she bounced the baby in her arms. Lynn smiled and gurgled as her aunt bounced her up and down.

"Calm down, I'm supposed to get married in…seventeen minutes and the minister just called to say he can't make it."

"Well it's not his fault. He didn't ask for his appendix to rupture and be rushed into emergency surgery."

Ianto sighed. "I know but he's the only person I can be mad at right now."

"At least he called." Lily stared at her brother, feeling his anger run through her although she wasn't mad at the minister, she was mad at fate. She wanted her brother to have the perfect day, he deserved the perfect wedding and yet everything was going wrong. Jack and Ianto couldn't get married if there wasn't anyone to officiate the ceremony. "Maybe you can get a replacement-"

"In fifteen minutes," Ianto sighed, running his fingers through his head. Out of all the things that could go wrong, this was the worst one.

"Well, at least it isn't the rift."

Ianto glared at his sister's sad attempt at humor. "Not funny Lily."

"I was only trying to help," she mumbled.

"I have to cancel the wedding," replied Ianto sadly.

"Ianto you can't."

"I don't have a choice Lily. I have to go find Jack and tell him that the wedding is now off."

"I'm sorry Yan,"

"It's alright. I guess some things aren't meant to be."

Lily pulled her brother into a hug and sadly embraced him, still holding on to the baby in her arms. "Don't say that. You and Jack are meant to be together, we both now it."

"I know."

She let go of her brother at the very same time the door opened and Sean appeared. "Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Wow," he gasped as he stared at her. Unlike Gwen and Martha who were dressed in matching gowns Lily was wearing a v-neck sleek black and cream dress with slits on both sides. Her hair was red hair was pulled up into a fashionable bun with curls falling down the side of face. To Sean, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she grinned, "You don't look so bad yourself," referring to his simple yet nice black tux.

"Thank-you. Ianto you look nice too."

"Thank-you Sean," Ianto smiled back. Like Sean he was wearing he was wearing a black tuxedo but his vest was red as well as his tie. "To bad it was a complete waste of time," he sighed sadly, walking past Sean and out of the door.

"What does he mean?"

"The minister who was hired to perform the wedding can't make it."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"He's in the hospital," Lily sighed, "Apparently his appendix decided that today was the perfect day to rupture."

"What are they going to do?"

"Cancel the wedding I guess. Really can't think of anything else they can do. On the upside, I told my brother about us."

Sean smiled as Lily walked closer to him and threw one arm around his neck. "Really, you told him and he didn't want to kill me."

"Surprisingly no, he was very calm about the whole ordeal," she smiled, "He even said that out of all the men I could have chosen, you were the perfect choice."

"Wow, I'm honored."

"You should be."

"It's a shame that the wedding's been canceled, especially now that your brother knows about us. I was looking forward to dancing with you at the reception."

She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips before resting her forehead on his. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Show of hands, how many people are mad at me right now for doing that. Sorry but this wouldn't be a Ladycizzle story if there weren't a few cliff hangers thrown in the mix. Please don't be mad. Until next post,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: I know it's been a while since I last posted but I'm back today with a brand new chapter. Many of you were wondering what I had in store for the boys after Ianto received word that the minister would be able to make it. Well the wait is over because here is chapter nine. Hope you like it and enjoy!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you actually made it," Jack laughed after he pulled out of his hug with the Doctor. "And on time too."

"Well there were a few meteor storms I had to travel through to get here but I'm here nevertheless."

"So Doctor, how's traveling been?"

"Good, lots of places out there that I want to explore and all the time in the universe to do it."

"So you're him," Gwen finally spoke again since coming into the room. "You're the Doctor that Jack talks so much about."

"I guess I am."

Gwen gave the Doctor another once over, this time taking him all in. She couldn't believe that this man, dressed in a long coat, trousers, and a very worn pair of trainers, was the man Jack couldn't smiling about. She found it odd but then remembered that Jack was an odd man. In the end she smiled and held out her hand for the time traveler to take. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Doctor."

The Doctor took the Welshwoman's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss-"

"Cooper…I mean Mrs. Williams," she stuttered, holding up her left hand and showing off her wedding band. "I'm married."

"Of course you are, you're a very lovely woman. Welsh."

"Why yes I am and thank-you for the compliment."

"Well you're welcome."

Gwen and the Doctor smiled at each other while both Jack and Martha snickered in the background. Suddenly the group turned to see the door opening and Ianto walking into the room.

"Ianto what are you doing here?" Gwen hissed, "You're not supposed to see Jack before-"

"The wedding I know but something important has come up," Ianto replied gloomily. "I hate to have to tell you this but the wedding…it's off."

"What!" Martha, Gwen, and the Doctor yelled while Jack quickly rose from the arm of the chair.

"You didn't change your mind did you."

"No you silly fool I haven't changed my mind. The wedding is off because the minister is sick and can't perform the ceremony."

"Dammit." Jack hissed.

"I know exactly how you feel." sighed Ianto, folding his arms.

"Can't you get a replacement," Martha asked, voice dripping with hope.

"The wedding's supposed to happen in ten minutes. It's going to be hard to find a replacement in ten minutes."

"Not exactly."

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Gwen and stared at the woman with curious eyes wondering how she would be able to help.

"What do you mean "not exactly," asked Ianto with curiosity.

"Okay Ianto before you say anything please keep in mind that you don't have many options so don't be mad at me but I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't mind if Rhys performed the ceremony."

"What!" Jack shrieked surprised. "You want Rhys to do it."

"I told you to hear me out. About a year ago one of his mates that he was really close to was getting married and he asked Rhys to officiate the wedding. Well he said yes, even completed on of those on-line courses that qualified him to perform one."

"So he can perform weddings," asked Jack.

"Yes. He only did one but the certification last for four years."

Ianto opened his mouth to kindly let the woman down but Jack spoke before he could.

"Sure, why not."

"What, you can not be serious."

"Look Yan, Gwen's right. We don't have a lot of options and if Rhys can help us we should let him. Besides he not some stranger he's our friend. That's even better."

"Jack I don't know-"

"I don't know either but I do know one thing. I know I don't want to leave this church without being married to you. Like you said that's all that matters, right."

Ianto listened to words carefully and realized that Jack was right. It didn't matter who married them as long as they were married by the end of the day. Throwing his arms around Jack, he pulled the man into a passionate kiss.

"Hey enough of that you two, save it for the wedding," Martha giggled as she pried them apart. Both Ianto and Jack glared at her but let go of each other.

"So he can do it?"

"Yes Gwen he can do it." Ianto smiled, "If he wants to that is."

"Don't worry about Rhys," Gwen smiled happily. "I'll take care of him." She ran out of the room in such of her husband Jack, Martha, and Ianto in the presence of the Doctor.

Sensing the men needed to be alone Martha decided she should leave as well. "I'm going to check on Gwen and Rhys," was all she said as she too walked out of the room.

Once Martha was out of the room, both Ianto and the Doctor gave Jack a hard stare. Finally the older man took the hint and smiled at the two of them.

"Sorry Doctor," Jack smiled sheepishly as he grabbed Ianto's hand. "Doctor, I would like to the man who captured my heart Mr. Ianto Jones."

"Ah Mr. Jones I've heard so much about you," the Doctor smiled, shaking Ianto's hand.

Ianto returned the gesture before letting go of the Doctor's hand. "All good things I hope."

"Of course, especially about your excellent coffee making skills. I'm not a big coffee fan but I do love a good cup of tea…and bananas too."

"Not that I dislike you being here but why are you here Doctor," asked Ianto cautiously. He couldn't help but feel nervous and scared seeing as how every time the Doctor came around Jack would disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere with him if that's what you're thinking Ianto," Jack replied, reading Ianto's mind and face expression. "Martha called and invited him to come."

"Yes, I believe her exact words either you come or I'll find you and castrate you with the dullest medical tool I own. With a threat like that I'd be a fool not to come."

"And I'm happy you are Doctor. It's nice having you here."

"I suppose it is."

Ianto watched the two men share a laugh and even though a part of Ianto still disliked the Doctor for taking Jack away from he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jack so happy. This was Jack's wedding day of course and he deserved to be around people who knew him and loved him, including the time lord.

In the midst of the laughter the door swung open to revel a happy and excited Lily still holding Tamberlynn in her arms. "I just heard from Martha that the wedding's back on."

"It is," Ianto smiled as his sister came into the room. "Lily I would like to introduce you to Jack's friend the Doctor."

"Doctor who."

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor smiled at the young woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you and might I add cute baby, yours."

"No, my niece."

"This beautiful woman is about to be my sister-in-law."

"So Ianto, you have other siblings."

"Nope, just Lily."

"Then how-"

Jack smiled and held out his arms to Lily who placed the cooing baby in his arms. "Doctor, I would like you to meet Tamberlynn Rose Harkness-Jones."

"Wait…are you telling me-"

"No not me, Ianto carried this little angel but I promise to get the next one."

"What-" the Doctor stuttered hopelessly while Jack and Ianto simply laughed.

"I'll explain what happened later."

"Yes later Doctor because we need to get going, we have a wedding to start," Lily stated, grabbing the baby back from Jack's arm and placing her in her own. "Now, we're already running late." was the last thing she said before walking out of the door followed by the Doctor.

"Are you ready," Jack asked nervously as he stared at his soon to be husband.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ianto answered, slipping his hand into Jack's and guiding them out of the room.

* * *

I bet you didn't see that coming. Rhys, officiating the wedding. Well when I wrote the chapter I wanted it to be something different so I picked Rhys. And yes, everything I wrote is true. I looked it up and it's something I want to do when my sisters get married. That is if they let me. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: I know it's been a while since I last posted but I'm back today with a brand new chapter. It's finally here. Our boys are getting hitched. I know I made you wait and for that I apologize, it's been a long week. To make it up to you I will post another chapter either Saturday or Sunday since I don't have anything major planned. You guys won't mind right because I know for a fact the more chapters the better. Anyways you don't want to here me babble incoherently so on to chapter ten. Enjoy!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten (The Wedding-Yeah)**

**

* * *

**

Finally it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. Jack stood at the front of the altar with Gwen by his side while Ianto and Lily stood on the other. Behind them were a handful of people that they trusted and knew throughout the years. Martha, holding Tamberlynn, already had tears in her eyes as she smiled at the couple with a grinning Doctor sitting beside her. Behind her Sean was smiling too, only his eyes were focused on Lily and not the couple about to be married.

With everyone in their place Rhys stood in front of the couple and smiled at the people. "Let's begin shall we," he smiled nervously. "I don't have anything memorized to say seeing as how this was sprung on me at the last minute but nevertheless I'm going to try my best."

"You'll be fine Rhys." Gwen smiled at her husband who smiled back in return. "Don't worry."

"Jack, Ianto, I know I haven't known you as long as some other people in this room but I am honored that you not only invited me to this joyous occasion but you have allowed me to take part in this ceremony. The love you two hold for each other is true love, the love of soul mates; two souls intertwined and destined to spend all of eternity with each other. It's real love, a love that everyone should experience and a love that you two have gratefully found. Before we continued I have to ask who gives this couple away to be married."

Martha, Gwen, Lily, and the Doctor raised their hands, "We do."

"Of course you do," chuckled Rhys. "I guess the next part is to ask if anyone knows why these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

"They better not if they know what's good for them," Jack mumbled underneath his breath as he stared out into the audience.

"No objections then, good. Now it's time for the exchanging of the vowels. I bloody hope you two have written your own vowels."

"Don't worry we did."

"That's great, alright then Ianto please place the ring on Jack's hand and recite your vowels."

Ianto grabbed the platinum ring from his sister's hand and took hold of Jack's hand. "My dearest Jack, we met under unconventional circumstances and in the beginning I knew there was an immediate attraction. An attraction I tried very hard to fight, for various reasons but in the end I gave into you and your advances and I haven't regretted any of it. You saved me Jack, even when I didn't want or deserved to be saved. Meeting you, knowing you, loving you, gave my life meaning again." Ianto smiled, sliding the band onto Jack's ring finger. "I promise to love and cherish you, guide and follow you, comfort you for as long as you'll have me. Ti yw fy mywyd ac mae fy nghalon yn eddo i ti."

Rhys smiled before nodding in Jack's direction. "Jack, your turn."

It was Jack's turn to take his ring from Gwen's hand and grabbed Ianto's hand with his own. "Ianto, I've been around for a long time and during my time here I've met amazing people but none are more amazing than you. Maybe it's the fact that you see the good in me when no else does or how you're always there for everyone even when you're hurting yourself. Or it could be the fact that you're amazing in the sack."

"Jack," Ianto hissed as his face began to flush and the everyone else snickered behind him.

"Sorry," Jack laughed, looking into Ianto's eyes again. "But in all seriousness I can't imagine my life without you and I know, someday I will but not today. Today is the day I stand here, in front of everyone, and pledge my body, soul, mind, and life to you." Jack smiled as he slipped the ring onto Ianto's finger. "I promise to love and cherish you, guide and follow you, and comfort you for as long as you'll have me. You are my life and my heart is yours."

By now all the women had tears falling down their face while the men were trying their best to keep a straight face. Even the Doctor was trying his best to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Jack and Ianto, however, were not and freely allowed their tears to fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now with a great pleasure and honor to introduce to you Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones. You may now kiss…well each other."

The room erupted with applause and shouts of joy as the pair lost them in each other. Finally they pulled apart but stayed locked into their embrace.

"I love you," Ianto whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too," Jack smiled back, kissing his husband for the second time since the ceremony. They pulled apart again and were immediately engulfed in hugs by both Gwen and Lily whose face were wet from tears. "Okay everyone, I hope you aren't tired yet because we still have food to eat, drinks to drink, and dancing to do over in the next room." 

* * *

"Introducing Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones."

The newlywed couple walked hand in hand into the reception area that was small but beautifully decorated. The tablecloths and decoration were red and cream and each table housed a red rose in the center of it. The food was set up in the corner buffet style opposite of the DJ. There were a total of four tables placed so they formed a circle and a place for the dance floor in front of it.

Everyone was having a great time, laughing and dancing as they celebrated Jack and Ianto's union. Finally everyone was seated and enjoying their food and beverages when Lily stood up and hit her fork against her champagne glass.

"I know you all are enjoying yourselves but I thought it was time to toast the happy couple," she smiled, holding up her glass. "To my brother Ianto, I love you so much and you don't know how glad I am to be here and to share this with you. I'm so happy that you found someone that loves you and will take care of you when I can't. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And as for you Jack, you put that sparkle back into my brother's eye, something I haven't seen in a long time and for that I thank you. I'm putting my trust into you with hopes that you will do whatever it takes to protect him. With that being said, the only thing left to say is welcome you to the family and congratulations."

"Congratulations."

Gwen stood up after Lily sat down holding up her own glass. "Jack, Ianto, I've known you both for the same amount of time and during this time I have seen you both at your highest and lowest points. It would have been so easy for you to fall apart but you didn't. Instead you held on tighter to each other and showed the world that love was enough. In the end it made you stronger and I'm glad to have been there to witness it. I love you both so much and I wish you nothing but the best. To Jack and Ianto."

"To Jack and Ianto."

After the clapping came to a finish the Doctor himself stood up to make a toast. Nervously he cleared his throat and captured the gaze of everyone in the room. "Hi, I know many of you don't know who I am but I'm a friend of Jack's. I first met Jack a long time ago and my first thoughts of him were reckless, cocky, and overly affectionate to a fault and then I got to know him and I realized that my thoughts were right. He was all those things but I learned that he was also passionate, caring, and would fight to protect all those who he loved. We've had our ups and downs but in the end he is one of my truest friends and I want nothing but the best for him. So it is with great happiness to see that Jack has someone who loves him so much that they actually wants to spend every minute in his presence. Ianto I believe you may very well be a saint."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jack pouted while everyone laughed at the Doctor's comment.

Ianto leaned over and gave Jack a soft peck on the cheek before pulling away smiling. "Don't worry Cariad, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me either," Jack whispered, leaning over for another kiss.

"Can I finish please?" the Doctor growled at the couple who quickly separated from each other.

"Yes of course, please continue," Ianto smirked, nodding his head.

"Like I was saying I'm happy for you both and I wish you nothing but the best for the rest of your lives. To forever."

"Forever."

"And with that being said I think it's time for the couple to have their first dance to a song picked out by moi," Lily's voice rang out through the room. Everyone turned to see the young woman standing next to the D.J.

Jack stared at his new sister-in-law with a smile on his face and a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Really sis, what did you have in mind."

"You'd have to wait and find out," she smirked back.

Jack shrugged as he held out his hand to Ianto and the two walked to the dance floor just as the music started. He watched Ianto's face break out into a huge smile as the younger man tugged on his arm. "I take it you know the song," Jack chuckled.

"I do Cariad, in fact I love it" Ianto smiled, pulling Jack closer. "Just listen to the words."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel the somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  


Jack and Ianto said nothing as they swayed their bodies to the music, memorized by the words of the song. To Jack, the words held great meaning for him. If he could, he would give his immorality away if it meant spending the rest of his life with Ianto and not mourning his death for centuries to come.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, _  
_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._  
_When everything feels like the movies, _  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me, _  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken, _  
_I just want you to know who I am._

For Ianto the story was different. If given the option he would choose immortality if it meant Jack never having to be alone. He knew Jack would wish his fate on even his worst enemy but Ianto didn't care. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to mourn him forever.

"I would give up forever to be with you," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear before resting their foreheads together. "I don't want to ever be without you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ianto smiled, pulling Jack into a passionate kiss.

_And I don't want the world to see me, _  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken, _  
_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._  
_When everything's made to be broken, _  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._  
_I just want you to know who I am._

Soon the music faded and the song was over but the lovers either didn't notice or didn't care. All they cared about was themselves and the moment they entrapped in. Finally the couple pulled apart to find their friends and family in tears yet again. Even the men weren't able to hide the lovely sight before them.

"I guess it's our turn to speak," Ianto smiled, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist. "I would like to thank all for those lovely words. My life has been less then easy and I never thought I would find a place in this world but I did. And not only did I find my place I found a lover and friends who have given and will give their lives for me if necessary and I would do the same for them. I'm so lucky to have you all here today and I so glad that you are in my life. I love you all. And Jack, I meant what I said earlier today. Our journey has not been easy but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." By the time he was finished with his speech he was in tears.

Jack chuckled as he wiped the falling tears from his partner's face not bothering with the one's on his face. "Well everyone, it's safe to say that you brought Ianto to tears and me as well but don't worry, they're happy tears. I didn't know it but nearly three years ago I met the love of my life. He saved me that night in the park and he's been saving me every since. I may not know it and sometimes I don't want it but he does because he loves me and I would do the same for him. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Ianto and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

Ianto smiled happily and pulled Jack into another passionate kiss as the crowd behind them cheered and clapped for them once more. 

* * *

Move over cotton candy because that was the sweetest and fluffiest thing in the world. Seriously I gave myself cavities writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed not only the chapter but the song choice as well. It's "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls and one of my favorites so I just had to add it to the chapter. It fit perfectly in my opinion. Once again hoped you enjoyed it and I promise to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: So I promised you another chapter sometime this weekend and on my side of the world it's Sunday, which means it's the last day of the weekend. Now here is you chapter. Before you read I just want to send shout outs to everyone that read and reviewed this story. You readers are awesome and encourage me to continuing writing. Keep on rocking. Now you can go ahead and read the next chapter. Enjoy!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

The party dwindled on and soon it was coming to an end. Most of the people who weren't Torchwood called it quits close to seven o'clock leaving the team, Rhys, Lily, and the Doctor.

"Now are you going to tell me why you picked that song out for us Lily," Jack asked as the group sipped on the last of their champagne.

Lily smiled and looked over at Jack and her brother. "Well I was thirteen when the movie "City of Angels came to the cinema and I just had to see it but Aunt Lou wouldn't let me go by myself."

"So she begged me to take her and even though I didn't want to I eventually caved and took her. Like most fifteen year old boys the idea of seeing a chick-flick with your sisters is not exactly the epitome of cool."

"But being the good brother that he was he took me and I loved it and so did Ianto."

"I did," Ianto grinned shyly. "It even made me cry."

"Cry, you cried," Gwen gasped.

"I did," Ianto answered, smiling. "I guess it was the thought of loving someone so much that you would give up immortality to be with them made me believe that love actually existed. It gave me hope, that I would find someone just like that."

"You have," Jack smiled, kissing Ianto on the forehead. "And so have I."

"Ah, enough you two. We get it, you're happy that you finally got married."

"And without any interruptions from the rift or aliens," Gwen replied after her husband. "Lucky bastards."

"Gah, you're right. Today was so perfect that I don't want it to end but we have to call it a night soon and get this little girl home," referring to the sleeping child now in Rhys's arms.

"No honeymoon then."

"No," Ianto replied sadly. "I'm afraid we don't have the ability to leave."

"About that Jack, I know you and Ianto said that you wouldn't take a honeymoon for fear of leaving us alone to watch the rift but I think that's a bad idea. I mean you just got married and if anyone deserves some time away it's the two of you."

"What exactly are you getting Martha?" asked Jack.

"Well when I call the Doctor and I told him about the wedding I also asked him if he would mind taking a few companions with him when he departed."

"You want us to travel with the Doctor."

"Yes," Martha clapped excitedly. "Think about the things you'll see and the places you can go. It will be the honeymoon of your dreams times fifty."

"Doctor-."

"Oh I totally agree with Martha," the Doctor smiled. "I have been a bit lonely since Donna so it would nice to have the company."

"But what about Lynn, we just can't leave her."

"Don't worry Ianto, I am more than willing to take care of Tamberlynn while you're away."

"But your job-"

"I don't have any jobs up for this week and if something does come up I can just tell them no."

"Or she can call me and Rhys. We'll be more than happy to help out."

"I don't know-" Ianto stuttered nervously but Jack seem enthralled by the idea.

"Come on Yan, when's the last time you got away to have fun."

"It's been a while but-"

"And like Martha said this is our wedding day and we deserve a honeymoon."

"I know and-"

"So we should go, with the Doctor," Jack grinned. "There are so many things out there I want to show you, share with you. This universe is big and amazing and you deserve to see it."

Ianto thought about it for a moment before realizing that Jack was right. They deserved some time away for Torchwood and the Rift even if that meant he had to travel with Doctor. He smiled and pulled Jack into his arms. "Well if you insist then I would love to see the world with you."  
"So you're yes, you want to go."

"I don't see why not. It would be nice to get away for a while as long as the Doctor promises to bring us back a week from now. I don't want Tamberlynn to miss us too much."

"That can be arranged," the Doctor smiled. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well then Jack, Ianto I suggest you go and pack so we can be on a way. We have a whole universe to see and not a lot of time."

Ianto rolled his eyes and scoffed. "He's just full of contradictions isn't he."

Jack could only laugh at his partner's statement about the Doctor. "Yeah but he wouldn't be the Doctor if he wasn't."

* * *

Our boys traveling with the Doctor. Oh that seems like fun. Stay tuned for the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it posted soon. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Next chapter is here and once again I am giving my lovely readers something fluffy. Sorry it took me so long to post it's been a long week and I'm just tired. Hopefully the weekend will give me the relaxation and rejuvenation I feel I really need. Maybe if it's back by Sunday you'll have another post. Won't make any promises but I will try my hardest. Anyways Enjoy!  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show but seriously wished I did. I would be one rich sister.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

"You landed your time machine inside our living room."

It was one hour after the reception ended and Jack and Ianto quickly returned to their home to pack for their trip. The Doctor had another stop to make before taking off and promised the now married men that he would be back before the evening was over. Ianto expected the man to be true to his word but not to land his time machine anywhere in his house.

"Well I had to land it somewhere," the Doctor shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"So our living room was the best choice," Ianto retorted, staring angrily at the man and the blue police box in front of him.

"I thought so, yes."

Jack felt the tension building up between the two and decided it was time to intervene. The last thing he needed was his lover and friend to get into an argument before the trip even began. "Doctor you made it. Can't wait to hit the sky."

"So you're ready then?"

"We will be just as soon as Lily comes in." No sooner than Jack spoke his words there was a knock on the door. Ianto excused himself from the living and went to answer the door. Moments he came back with Lily behind him.

"What the hell, why do you have a police box in the middle of your living room?"

"I don't know, ask the Doctor," Ianto snapped as he walked past the time machine and over to Jack. "I'll be in the back packing if you need me." He briskly walked out of the living room and Jack followed suit leaving the time lord and Lily alone.

"Okay Doctor, why is there a police box in my brother's living room."

"Because I needed to land it."

"Land it, what do you mean land it."

Instead of answering the Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her inside the spacious T.A.R.D.I.S. "Lily I like to introduce you to my pride and joy, my T.A.R.D.I.S otherwise known as my time machine.

"Time…machine."

"Yes," the Doctor smiled, walking further inside. "I am a Time Lord and this is my time machine."

Lily watched inside and dropped her mouth in awe. "It's so much bigger on the inside," she gasped as she walked to the center of the room. Never in a million years would she ever think she would be inside an actual time machine.

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Probably not but still, this is amazing."

"I've heard that before too."

"So what exactly are you, an alien or something and why do you have a time machine."

"It's difficult to explain but no, I'm not human and I use my time machine to travel the universe, visit neighboring planets, and to keep the time lines in tact. Nothing truly important really."

Now Lily was intrigued by the man before her. "What's it like?" she asked interested, "Being a time lord and traveling the universe."

"It's interesting, never boring, slightly dangerous, but overall fun although it gets rather lonely."

"Why?"

"I suppose it's because I'm by myself."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "I meant why are you busy yourself. Surely there are more of you where you come from."

"I'm afraid there isn't," he replied sadly, looking down at his feet. "My home planet was destroyed and I'm the last of my kind. I've had companions over the years but they always leave in the end and grow old while I stay the same."

"So you're like Jack then, you can't die."

"Oh yeah I can die, in fact I have died I just regenerate into a new body. Currently I'm on my tenth regeneration."

"Wow Doctor, you're even more amazing then I thought."

The Doctor looked up to see Lily smiling sincerely at him. He couldn't help but smile at the young girl standing in front of him with a smile on her face. So full of hope and life, everything he needed in a new companion.

"What, why are you staring at me like that," Lily asked, breaking the Doctor out of his trance.

"No reason I was just thinking."

"About what."

"How would you like to travel with me when I come back."

"What…you want me to travel with you."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well you said it yourself it gets lonely and I could really use the company. Not to mention you look like a woman who likes to travel."

"I do but seriously…you want me to travel with you," Lily replied suspiciously. She just met the strange man today and now he wanted her to travel with him. He had to either be extremely friendly or deeply insane.

"Yes I want you to travel with me," replied the Doctor again. "Think about, I can take you anyone you want to go, see places you never dreamed seeing. Imagine all the possibilities."

Lily stared at the Doctor in amazement. It was true about her love for traveling. Ever since she turned eighteen she never stayed in one place for long, living in France, Switzerland, Australia, and even the states before coming back to Cardiff. She always knew there was more she wanted to see more of world in her lifespan but traveling around in a space ship wasn't what she had in mind. Still, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a decision she couldn't take lightly. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure, it's a big decision, one that you shouldn't take lightly. Let me know when I get back okay."

"Okay."

* * *

In the bedroom Jack and Ianto were finishing the last of their packing but Ianto was still fuming about the Doctor and his time machine.

"Ianto would you calm down, it's alright," Jack replied from his place on the bed where he was lying down.

"It's alright," Ianto screeched, zipping up the suitcase on the bed. "There is a blue police box taking up our entire living room space and you're saying it's alright."

"Yan-"

"I mean he could have parked it anywhere out bloody side but instead he chooses inside the house. How daft can you be?"

"Well the Doctor is an unique individual, I've told you that."

"Humph," Ianto snorted in response.

Jack sighed and sat up on the bed. He reached over and pulled Ianto down into his lap before kissing him softly. "Look, I know you are somewhat reserved when it comes to the Doctor considering what happened the last time he was here but I don't want you to spend our honeymoon bickering with him. We're going away to have fun, you remember fun don't you."

"Of course I remember fun," Ianto said, rolling his eyes but not removing his body off Jack's lap.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to show you how fun I can be as soon as we get settled."

"I think I like that idea."

Ianto grinned and gave Jack another quick kiss before pulling away. "Exactly where are we going?"

"That's the beauty of time travel, anywhere we want?" Jack grinned, pulling Ianto into another kiss. The reaction was immediate as both Jack and Ianto hands caressed each other's bodies. They hadn't been together intimately for almost forty-eight hours and the need and desire was great in both men.

Jack fell back onto the bed with Ianto on top of him, his husband's hands rummaging through his hair.

Ianto let out a moan of his own as he rolled his hips against Jack earning him a moan from his lover. "Jack we have to stop this," Ianto hissed at Jack's hands running underneath his shirt.

"Why?"

"Why, because my sister and the Doctor are in the next room?"

"So, that never stopped us before."

"I know but-"

Jack cut off the rest of Ianto's sentence by pulling him into another kiss. Ianto immediately conceded himself to Jack's advances and allowed the other man to continue but a knock on the door stopped them from going any further. Both men groaned as they pulled apart from each other.

"Jack, Ianto, are you coming or what?"

"Yes Doctor we'll be right out," Jack answered, picking up one of the suitcases from the floor while Ianto grabbed the other one. They walked out of the bedroom and back to the living room where the Doctor and Lily were grinning uncontrollably.

"And what may I ask are you two smiling about."

"Nothing," his sister answered quickly. "Just thinking about the Doctor's offer."

"What offer?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving for your trip now."

"Lily-"

"She's right Yan," Jack intervened. "Whatever she's talking about can wait until we get back."

Ianto shot a glare to both his sister and his husband but ultimately sighed. "You're right," he agreed. "We have more pressing issues."

"Yeah, like consummating your wedding night," Lily snickered, causing Jack to laugh and Ianto to send another glare her way.

"Anyways," Ianto hissed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. "Here are all the things you need for Tamberlynn when you bring her back from Gwen and Rhys's flat. Feel free to make yourself at home while you're here but there shall absolutely be no parties."

"Oh please, can I invite Sean over. I promise all we're going to do is study."

Jack laughed and decided to play along with the two siblings. "Sure, I don't see why not as long as your make sure there's no funny business in our bed. The rest of the house, however, is fair game."

"Jack!"

"Thank-you so much," Lily squealed excitedly as she threw her arms around Jack and pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you both," she replied, pulling away from Jack only to pull her brother into a hug. "Be careful, stay out of trouble, and bring me back something really cool and alien."

"I promise," smiled Ianto as he kissed Lily on the forehead before pulling away from her. "And you stay out of trouble as well."

"Please Yan, I'm a good girl remember."

"Well if that's all I guess we should get going then," the Doctor smiled as he opened the door to the box and allowed the men to come inside.

Jack and Ianto smiled at Lily then at each other before making their way inside the time machine. 

* * *

And they are off. Ianto, Jack, and the Doctor. Sounds like a blast. Also just a fair warning the next chapter will be filled with smut so that's something to look forward if that's your thing. If you're not then you probably should stay away. Anyways thanks for reading and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: So I said last time that if my happiness came back I would post another chapter today. Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent again but in memory of something that used to be big on LJ I decided to post anyways. Yes, back when people used to post Janto fics like crazy Sunday became the day that everyone would post their smuttiest work. I used to look forward to Sundays during this time and even posted one time myself. Don't do it anymore but I figured it might help brighten my mood. Anyways enough talking, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and BTW this chapter contains male on male loving so if that makes you queasy, really dude why are you reading this. This entire story is slash in case you didn't know. Go read something else.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

Ianto walked into the box and found the inside to be just as he expected it to be, big. Dropping the suitcase on the floor, he walked over to the center of the room and gazed in awe at the amazing scene in front of him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"She's beautiful."

"Anything else you want to add to that?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Nothing really," the Doctor shrugged slightly. "It's just everyone I've ever brought inside always say "It's bigger so much bigger on the inside."

"People actually say that."

"Well…yes."

"But why, you'd have to be a moron to think that your T.A.R.D.I.S was actually the size of a police box and the word tardis means a room that is larger on the inside then it appears to be on the outside."

"You were right Jack he is too smart for his own good," the Doctor mumbled underneath his breath as he frowned.

"Come on Yan, be a sport and just say the line."

"Okay," smirked Ianto. "If it makes you feel better, Doctor it's so much bigger on the inside." he said dramatically causing Jack to chuckle and the Doctor to blush. At that very moment the T.A.R.D.I.S started humming softly and a strange feeling flowed through Ianto. "Oh God."

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"Nothing, I just felt this amazing feeling overcome me. It's something I've never felt before."

"Oh that would be the T.A.R.D.I.S, I think she likes you."

The machine hummed again sending another warm feeling through Ianto's body. "It's amazing."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. "Easy there girl, this one's taken."

"I don't think she cares," the Doctor laughed as his time machine made another humming noise. "So, now that we're all here any thoughts on where you want to go."

"I was thinking somewhere sunny and warm with lots of sand and water."

"Ah, I know the perfect place."

"You know Doctor I was thinking maybe me and Ianto should call it a night."

"That's fine with me," he shrugged in response, not really caring what the two men were up too. "Why don't you take Ianto to your room while I prepare to take off?"

"That sounds like a good idea," grinned Jack, pulling Ianto in the directions of time machines bedrooms.

"You have a room."

"Yeah. Where was I supposed to sleep when I traveled with the Doctor, on the floor?"

Ianto chose to remain silent as Jack led him towards his bedroom. He watched as Jack pushed opened the door but was startled by the way it looked. There in front of him was a king sized bed covered with black and red satin sheets. Red rose petals scattered the entire floor as well as the bed as a ice bucket and a glass of champagne sat on the nightstand with a note beside it.

"Those sneaky little bastards," Ianto mumbled underneath his breath, walking inside the room.

* * *

Jack smiled as he walked in and well and grabbed the note from the nightstand before Ianto had a chance. Opening it, he realized the note was written in Gwen's handwriting. "To the newlyweds. Wanted to give you a jump start on the honeymoon. Enjoy. P.S, check the nightstand." He did as the note said and opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled it out. Turning around, he showed items in his hand and laughed as Ianto's face became flushed.

"I can't believe it, why would she give us this."

"What, give us strawberry-flavored massage oil and lube; because she's Gwen and very interested in our homoerotic sex lives."

"Well that would explain the reason why she's all ways walking in on us during the most inappropriate times.

"But can you blame her," Jack smirked, tossing the items on the bed and walking back over to Ianto. Lust filled his eyes as he turned their bodies around and gently pushed Ianto down on the bed. "I mean, I'm gorgeous and you're-"

"I'm what Jack."

"You Ianto are the most beautiful person I have ever known."

Ianto's restraint was broken and he immediately pulled Jack into passionate kiss. Before he wanted to take things nice as slow since it was their wedding night but he need to have Jack now so hot and passionate was going to have to do. Not that he was really complaining about it.

Jack responded quickly, moving his hands underneath his partner's shirt he quickly pulled it off and threw it across the room. Ianto reciprocated the gesture and removed Jack's shirt as well, throwing it close to his.

"God Jack," he moaned loudly as Jack moved away from his lips and to the small spot behind his earlobe. A spot that made Ianto squirm in pleasure.

Hungrily, Jack kissed, sucked, and nibbled Ianto's neck before moving down to his young lover's chest. He ran his tongue over Ianto chest before taking the left nipple in his mouth, biting it gently while his fingers played with the other one.

"What do you want Ianto?"

"I want to feel you Jack, all of you. Right now."

Jack obliged and moved his hands down to Ianto's hips and slowly began removing his jeans and boxers before pulling away and doing the same to himself. Resuming his position, he let out a breathy moan as their erections rubbed against each other. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," was the response Ianto received from Jack in the form of a moan. "But I need more."

Unable to deny his lover any longer, Jack grabbed the bottle of lubricate from the nightstand and opened it up. Quickly, he coated with the warm gel and wasted no time slipping a slick finger inside his husband.

Immediately Ianto felt his entire body shiver at the welcomed intrusion. "Jack…more." Ianto couldn't help but plead.

"Patience love." whispered Jack as he added another finger. Scissoring the two, he continued preparing his eager lover. Soon he added a third finger and finally found the spot he was looking for.

The feeling of Jack's fingers scraping his prostate rocked Ianto's body to the core but it still wasn't enough. He wanted, no he needed more from Jack. He needed Jack buried deep inside him and for them to come as one. "Please Jack."

"Please what?"

Ianto moaned in pleasure as Jack continued to tease him. "Please Jack I need you inside me now." he cried, arching his back and pushed down against Jack's fingers. "Don't make me beg anymore. Please."

Giving in to Ianto's pleas, he picked up the bottle again and proceeded to cover his all ready dripping member with it. Completely covered, he removed his fingers and slowly eased himself inside his more than ready lover. Jack found he had to control himself to keep himself from coming or else it would be over before it began. "Oh my God Ianto."

"Is everything all right," Ianto teased as Jack thrust deeper inside of him.

"Everything's amazing." Jack grinned. "In fact, it couldn't be better."

"I was thinking the same thing." Ianto managed to say as Jack pulled out only to push back in harder.

Jack chuckled and continued his moments, thrusting in deeper. Grabbing Ianto's legs, he threw them over his shoulders giving him a better angle. He knew it was the right choice when Ianto suddenly let out a scream.

Ianto's hand gripped the sheets fiercely as Jack continued thrusting into him. The pressure also continued building inside him until he knew that he wouldn't last long. Biting his lip, he tried to maintain control but it was to much for his body to take and soon came violently, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Seeing his lover wanton look sent Jack over the edge as he came as well. His body shook with pleasure as his orgasm waved through him. Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder blade and blissful sighed as his breath caught up with him. A few moments passed before Jack carefully slid out of his lover and rolled his body on the other side of the bed, pulling Ianto into his arms.

"I love you so much." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear. "Thank-you for making me the happiest man on earth."

Ianto smirked as he leaned forward and began nibbling on Jack's bottom lip. "Just on earth." he teased.

"No scratch that, the universe."

"That's better." Ianto replied, capturing Jack lips with his own and kissing him passionately. He kissed him until they were both breathless and needed to pull apart for air. "Oh, and by the way your welcome."

Jack could only laugh as he pulled Ianto into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Was it good for you because I had a blast writing it. Hope you enjoyed it in all it's smutty goodness and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: So it's Friday again and after consistently posting every Friday I decided that Friday's were going to be my posting days. I don't know why it took me so long to decided this, seeing as how I do it every week but better late than never I always say. Anyways life for me has been alright so without any further ado here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Ianto awoke to find himself entangled in Jack's arms. He carefully leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Jack's forehead, careful not to wake the older man. It was nice to see him get an entire night's sleep instead of four or five hours. With the same amount of care he removed himself from Jack's embrace and got out of the bed. He grabbed his suitcase, opened it, and pulled out a clean t-shirt and some jogging pants before walking out of the room. As he stepped out the door he was immediately captivated by the smell of food. Following the trail, he found himself in another room that he realized was a kitchen. He looked in further to see the Doctor at the stove frying what appeared to be bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Ianto," smiled the Doctor when he noticed Ianto in the doorway and gestured for him to come in. When he did, he placed a mug filled with coffee in the young man's hand before returning to the stove.

"You have a kitchen, I wasn't expected that."

"How else am I supposed to eat?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee the Doctor gave him. It was surprisingly good but nowhere near as good as his although he could be biased. "I suppose I never really thought about it."

"Well the T.A.R.D.I.S has many rooms including study."

"A study."

"I like to read about the places and times I'm visiting. It doesn't hurt to be have a bit of background information."

"I suppose it doesn't."

The Doctor stared at Ianto and frowned a bit at the man's short responses. From the moment they met he could tell that Ianto was a bit resistant towards him but for Jack's sake he was going to try his best to turn it around and befriend Ianto. Ianto on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. Fortunately for him the toast decided to pop out of the toaster at that exact moment, breaking the silence between them. "Ah goodie, breakfast is served. Please come sit down and eat with me."

Ianto did as he was told and sat next to the Doctor while the man placed a plate of food in front of him. Picking up a piece of bacon, he chewed it slowly as he watched the Doctor eat next to him.

The Doctor broke the silence, placing his fork down and staring at Ianto. "I've noticed you've been rather reserved with me and I would like to know why."

"I don't know what you mean Doctor."

"You don't have to pretend anymore. You don't like me, I get it but for Jack's sake we should work out our differences with each other."

"Alright then fine; you're right Doctor a part of me really dislikes you."

"May I ask why?"

"Certainly. I guess it could be the fact that I partly blame you for the pain Jack endured during the year he was away with you even though I know it wasn't your fault. He choose to go and leave us behind in hopes that you could fix him."

"But I couldn't, there's nothing I can do."

"Yes you realized that but not before you called him wrong."

"I know it was wrong of me to say that but at the time that's how I felt," replied the Doctor. "I apologized for it and he's forgiven me for it so why can't you."

"I know how important you are to Jack and I've tried but it's hard for me. I held him while he cried and his heart broke at the name you called him. Jack may not know this but I wanted to rip your heart out with my bare hands."

"I see; there's something else isn't it."

"Yes," Ianto responded quietly, "But I don't think-"

"Come on Ianto tell me, I want to know."

"I'm slightly jealous of you, not because I believe Jack is going to leave me for you because I know he loves me…but I also know that if you ever need him to save the world he's going to choose you over me and Lynn every time."

"Is that what you think?"

Ianto and the Doctor turned around to see a disheveled and hurt Jack standing behind them. "Jack," they both replied at the same time.

"I thought you were asleep," replied Ianto, shifting slightly in his chair.

"I was but we're not talking about me," Jack growled as he folded his arms. "We're talking about you and I want to know is that what you really think?"

* * *

So so short but you seriously didn't think I wouldn't throw a bit of angst in this story just to mess with you guys. What can I say, I like to keep you on your toes. Until next time, which will probably be sometime this weekend,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Sunday has arrived folks and after a morning of church I decided to post now before the other's arrive home. Including my nephew who will no doubt try to suck the life out of my just by talking. I know, you probably don't care about my psychotic tendencies so I'm just going to let you read now. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**

* * *

**

The Doctor pushed his plate aside and stood up from the table, sensing the two could use some privacy to talk. "I need to check on our coordinates so I'll leave you two talk."

Jack moved to the side to let the Doctor pass but didn't take his eyes off Ianto.

Ianto stood up as well and walked over to the coffee machine, making sure he didn't look Jack in the eyes for fear of breaking. "Could I interest you in some coffee or perhaps something to eat."

"I think we should talk first."

"About what?" asked Ianto nonchalantly.

"About have you absolutely have no faith in me."

"Jack that's not true."

"Really," Jack hissed, stepping further into the kitchen. "Because that's exactly how it sounded. You still don't trust me, after everything we've been through and everything I've done. And yet you still believe that I'm going to leave you, leave our daughter behind."

"Jack I know you love Lynn and I, I don't doubt that. What we have is special and no one will ever take that away from us but the fact remains the same. If the Doctor needs you to save the world, the universe even, you will go with him. He will come first."

"I won't ever go and leave you behind again. I made that mistake twice and I don't intend of doing it again. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you will," Ianto found himself yelling slightly as he ran his fingers through his head and tried his best to put his emotions under control. "The Doctor will call because the world needs saving and no one else will be able to help but you, just like with the Daleks."

He couldn't help but flinch at the memory of coming back to find out that a Dalek arrived at the Hub moments after his departure. It was the day that he realized that he was truly and deeply in love with the other man and he could no longer imagine his life without him. "Ianto-"

"It's okay Cariad because I know there are some things out there bigger than us, things that are beyond our control and only people like you and the Doctor can stop it. I get that and I have no choice but to understand."

Jack growled and quickly made his way closer to Ianto, grabbing the man by the arms and pulling him close. "Listen to me Ianto I don't care if the world is coming to end and the Doctor does need me I'm not going to leave you or Tamberlynn do you understand me. You two are my world, no one else matters to me except the two of you."

"That's selfish Jack and with what we do we can't afford to be selfish. Our lives are all about sacrifice."

"I don't care, when it comes to you I'm going to be selfish because dammit I deserve to be," responded Jack, letting out all his emotions. He couldn't believe that Ianto felt this way about him. "I've vowed to spend the rest of my life with you and that's what I'm going to do, the end of the world be damned."

"Jack-"

"No Ianto, there's nothing you could say to make me change my mind or the way I feel. Nothing is ever going to pull me away from you. Do you understand?"

Ianto's eyes filled with hot tears as he shook his head yes. All his doubts, worries, and fears faded away as Jack pulled him closer in his arms. Jack wasn't going to leave him again and this time he believed him.

Jack smiled and used his fingers to wipe away Ianto's fallen tears before capturing his lips in a kiss. He poured everything he had in the kiss, all his feelings and emotions to make Ianto feel what he was saying was true. There was no way he was going to abandon the man he loved , not even to save the world.

Ianto wanted the kiss to last forever but the need to breath outweighed his want. Finally he pulled away with a smile on his face with an equally smiling Jack looking at him. "I love you so much Cariad."

"Well that's good because I love you too," Jack smirked as he gave his lover another kiss. "Come on, lets go take a shower before we arrive at our destination."

"Okay," was the only thing Ianto said as Jack pulled the two of them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness again but the next chapter will be longer. At least I gave you a fluffy chapter to make you smile until I post again. Shout out to everyone who loved it because you know, you deserve it. And until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: I know, today's Saturday and that isn't right because my post day is Friday. We'll recently, like yesterday I received some house guests. With that being said my computer was high jacked and by the time I got it back it was super late and I didn't feel like posting. So I decided to just post a chapter today and another one tomorrow. As a bonus the next chapter will be a smutty explicit one so for all those who enjoy those chapters, I hope you don't mind. But that chapter won't be up until tomorrow so in the meantime enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

* * *

"This place is gorgeous," Ianto gasped the moment they stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The planet the Doctor choose was nothing like he every seen before. They arrived on the beach, like Jack asked, where the water was so blue that Ianto couldn't even name the color. Unlike the beaches on earth where the sand was yellowish brown this sand was metallic silver that sparkled as the sun shined. Unable to resist, Ianto bent down and grabbed a handful of the sand only to discover that it was soft like feathers.

"I take it you approve," the Doctor smirked.

Jack smiled himself. "I haven't been here in ages."

"Where exactly are we?"

"We my friend are on the planet Erosiah, otherwise known as the planet of love."

"The planet of love, seriously."

"Oh yes. These people believe that love is the most powerful thing of all." the Doctor replied as he began walking. He turned around when he noticed that no one was following him. "Well come on then, we don't have all day you know."

Jack laughed as Ianto let the soft sand fall from his hand before reaching over and grabbing Jack's hand. Together they followed the Doctor from the beach and it wasn't long before they came to a crowded street. The street was full of people, vendors, and music.

"What's going on?"

"Oh didn't I tell you. Today is their annual "Love Day." Everyone gathers in the main square where there's dancing, music, lots of food, you know that sort of stuff."

"So it's like a festival," Ianto asked excitedly.

"That's exactly what it is. A day where love is celebrated by many people from all over the galaxy," the Doctor replied as he continued walking. They continued to walk, admiring the people that overflowed the street.

Ianto was shocked to see that while some of the people looked like humans back on earth some of them were most definitely aliens. Some of them were multicolored like rainbows while others were a solid color like green or purple. There were even aliens with multiple appendages and tentacles. Seeing the tentacle alien, Ianto couldn't help but think back to Jack and his story of having sex with an alien like that. He tried to bite back his laughter but he couldn't and he ended up letting out a small snort.

"What's wrong," Jack asked when he noticed Ianto laughing.

"Nothing love," answered Ianto with a smile on his face. "Just thinking about something, that's all."

Jack shrugged but leaned over to press a quick kiss to Ianto's cheek. Doing so caused the surrounding people to stop and stare at them before showering confetti at them and cheering.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that ever public display of affection gets you a cheer and covered with confetti," the Doctor explained to the two confused men beside him as the confetti rained down on them.

Ianto blushed as a couple of female dancers walked over to him and Jack and began dancing around them. People moved away back and allowing the dancers to perform, cheering and clapping for them. After being doused with more confetti, the dancers each took a turn and kissed both Jack and Ianto before returning back to the center of the crowd.

"I think they like us," Jack grinned, giving Ianto another kiss.

"I believe they do Jack but I think I've endured enough love celebration for one day," laughed Ianto as they started their journey back through the crowd.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Jack and Ianto continued their sight seeing adventure making sure to stop and take various snapshots for Lily and Gwen who demanded they take lots of pictures. The joyous occasion was broken when Ianto's stomach growled signaling that he was hungry.

"Doctor would you mind if we headed back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm afraid all this sight-seeing and walking has made me rather hungry.

"Yan we don't have to go to the ship to eat, we can find something here," Jack smiled as they stopped in front of small restaurant that resembled a small café. "Like this place."

"I don't know Jack-"

"Come on, what's the point of taking an intergalactic honeymoon if we don't partake in the culture."

"Cariad-"

"It will be fun."

Ianto sighed but nodded his head yes. "Fine but if I get sick it and we have to cut this trip short it's your fault."

"That's okay with me as long as I get to take care of you," Jack smiled, giving Ianto a quick peck on the cheek and pulling him closer.

The Doctor watched the two men embrace and clapped his hands together to gain their attention. "Well I think it's time I leave the newlyweds alone and go explore the city by myself if you don't mind."

"No, go Doctor, have fun."

The Doctor walked off, waving while Jack and Ianto walked inside the restaurant hand in hand. They were instantly greeted by a server and led to a table. The lighting on the inside of the restaurant was dimmed with candle's lit on each of the tables and red rose-like petals graced every square inch of the place.

"Well isn't this romantic," Jack grinned, pulling the chair for Ianto to take a seat.

Ianto scanned the room filled with all sorts of couples, some laughing, some feeding each other, or simply staring loving in their partner's eyes. "I'd have to say yes. It's like Valentine's day on earth only ten times worse."

"Come on Yan you love it and you know it. If you want after we order our food I could feed you."

"Jack I'm perfectly capable of using my utensils and feeding myself."

"Who said anything about using utensils," whispered Jack, smiling as he leaned closer to Ianto.

"Jack," Ianto blushed, lifting his menu to hide his flushed face.

Jack could only laugh at Ianto's response and scooted his chair back. "I'm going to find the bathroom and when I come back we'll order our food and I will personally make sure you get fed."

Ianto watched Jack excuse himself from the table and walk in search of the restroom. So caught up in watching his husband he hadn't noticed the server standing next to him.

"You have found your other half."

Ianto stared at the woman confused as she reached out and touched his chest. He started to back away when her hand grazed over the chain underneath his shirt. Pulling it out, the woman smiled when she realized she was right. "What-"

"You're heart," she smiled. "This necklace was made with the most precious metal this planet has to offer. It signifies the connection between two people and their bond."

"Really."

"Only true soul mates are given these as gifts of love and appreciate. It is said that after soul mates have bonded and join places the hearts together they will immediately become one."

"One, what do you mean one."

The server ignored the question but continued talking. "Someone must have known about your love when they gave you these."

"I brought these for my partner and I during Christmas, an earth holiday, from a jewelry store."

"The person who sold them to you is not originally from your planet."

"Are you saying an alien sold me this."

"Not an alien, someone who recognizes soul mates."

* * *

Ianto remained silent as the server left, pendant still wrapped in his fingers. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what the woman meant. If bonded was the same as marriage on this planet then all he and Jack had to do was combine their pendants to create the whole heart and become one. Whatever that meant.

"What you thinking about?" Jack's voice rang, filling Ianto's ears and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, except for the fact that our necklaces are alien."

"What."

"Our waitress just informed that the woman who sold me our pendants is not from earth. Apparently she is from here and has the ability to recognize soul mates."

"Really."

"Yes and no one but soul mates can wear these."

"So does that mean we're soul mates." asked Jack as he began to grin foolishly.

"Well we must be," replied Ianto after a moment of pondering. "The woman who gave me these is supposed to able to recognize soul mates when she sees them. She must have been waiting to give me these when I came in."

The couple stared lovingly at each other as each man pondered the information they'd just received. It shouldn't have affected them in the slightest considering all the ups and downs they'd been through to only come out on top. To have a child and get married should have been enough to convince them that they were meant to be. Still, knowing that they were destined to become soul mates made them feel closer to each other.

"Soul mates," Jack couldn't help but think as he continued to stare at his husband.

Finally the server came back with a pair a menus so the two of them could order. Ianto didn't know what exactly he ordered since none of the food had earth names. Instead he just ordered the first thing he saw and continued his conversation with Jack.

Their food arrived and just as Ianto expected he had no idea what it was. He was scared to eat any of it but with a bit of encouragement from Jack he decided too. Ianto found the food to be quite appetizing and continued eating it, even allowing Jack feed him with his fingers as he promised.

* * *

They finished their meals and tried to pay for their food only to discover that it was free due to the festival. Happily and full, they gave their server a smile before exiting the restaurant. Hand in hand they made their way through the streets and back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Jack do you feel funny," Ianto asked when they were halfway to the time machine. Suddenly his whole body became flushed and he felt a dire need to be near Jack in more ways than one.

"Funny how?"

"Like your whole body is overheating, your head is spinning, and the only thoughts your having include you and I going at it like rabbits."

"Well when it comes to you I'm always like that but I am feeling rather fris-" He never got a chance to finish his statement as Ianto's lips came crashing down on his. Jack was greatly pleased they were close to a wall or else he would have fallen to the ground. He moaned as Ianto's hands roamed all over his body and pressed his body against his. "Ianto."

"I need you now Jack."

"I want you too baby but did you forget we're in public," Jack moaned as Ianto's fingers fumbled with his zipper. "People can see us and voyeurism isn't really your thing, remember."

"Screw them," Ianto growled, pulling Jack's zipper down and shoving his hand inside the older man's pants. "I want you."

Jack moaned again at Ianto's aggressiveness but quickly came to his senses. As much as it pained him to push Ianto away he did, not wanting to get him in trouble. "Ianto," he smirked as he grabbed Ianto's hands and held them tightly, "I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it…just not here."

"But-"

"I promise once we get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S you can have your wicked, dirty way with me."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Jack that you won't be able to walk for an entire week."

"I don't mind that at all," Jack shivered, pulling Ianto through the street and back to the time machine.

Finally they burst inside the time machine, completely wrapped in each arms, and totally oblivious to the Doctor was looked like he was busy checking something. The Doctor smirked as the men ran by him and towards their room.

"I don't know girl, maybe I should have told them that the food here are filled with very potent aphrodisiacs that lowers inhibitions." the Doctor smiled as he felt his machine purr again. "Ah well, I'll tell them later."

* * *

Now how is that for an ending. I promised you a longer chapter and not only did I deliver but I made it so full of fluff that you're probably smiling right now. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers in advance. You guys are awesome and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: So to keep up with posting twice a week tradition that I have I'm giving you lovely readers a chapter today. It pained me to not keep up with the schedule for Friday and I promised myself I would update today no matter what. Well since I'm up I decided to do it now before the day had a chance to get hectic. This chapter is a bit on the short side but it's filled with smutty goodness so hopeful no one will mind. That last statement was a warning to all those who don't like heavy smut chapters to just turn around and forget this fic ever existed. But if it is your thing then please, ignore that last suggestion and go forth to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

* * *

They crashed onto the bed, still entangled in each other's arms and locked in a passionate kiss. Desperately they removed their clothing and threw their items across the room, not caring where they landed.

Finally both men were completely naked as they continued exploring each other's bodies. Jack was the first to pull away as he pushed Ianto onto the bed. "You still want to fuck me so hard I can't walk Ianto."

"Always Cariad." Ianto smiled, pulling Jack on top of him and into another kiss. "Never forget that."

Jack smiled himself; pleasurable sensations flowed through his body as he opened his mouth wider and the kiss deepened. His hands fumbled into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube from the night before. "I want you too," he whispered into Ianto's ear before biting the young man's lobe. "But not like last night. Right now I want it hard and fast with no waiting."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto gasped as he pulled Jack closer to him, bucking his hips so their erections touch and causing both men to gasp. "Ready for me babe."

"Yeah."

That was all Ianto needed to hear. He flipped their bodies around so that Jack was underneath him. Ianto then turned Jack so that the older man was on his stomach. "Get on your knees," he commanded Jack to do while he poured the lube in his hands. Jack did as he was told as he quickly pushed one finger inside the unprepared hole.

"Yan," was all Jack said as Ianto continued to prepare him. He couldn't stop his body from pushing back on the lone finger and mentally wished for something more. Ianto must have felt his need because he added another one, scissoring his fingers against his prostate and causing him to let out a ghastly cry. "Ianto, please. I want more."

"Are you sure-"

"Fuck me now."

Hearing his lover beg made Ianto's cock twitch and harden even more as he covered it with the lube. He aligned himself behind Jack and slowly pushed his appendage in. Ianto couldn't help but let out his own cry as the feeling of tight heat wrapped around him. "God Jack."

"Move Ianto."

And Ianto did. He thrust in and out of Jack as fast and hard as he could. All thoughts of being careful and slow flew out the window as the sounds of Jack screams filled the room. Hearing his husband writhe and scream in pleasure only caused Ianto to speed up his movements. It didn't take long for either men to arrive at their peak as their orgasms flowed through them.

After it was over both Ianto and Jack laid in each other's arms as they tried regained their breaths. Jack had a huge smile on his face while Ianto was staring hard at the ceiling.

"Jack," he finally said after he could breath again.

"Hmm."

"What was that?" Ianto asked, turning on his side and facing Jack.

"I don't know but it was weird."

"Weird, Jack I tried to screw you against the wall in a crowded street. I'd say that it was more than weird. It was more like my body-"

"Wanted me so bad you couldn't think straight," smirked Jack as he kissed the top of Ianto's sweaty forehead. "Don't worry, neither could I."

"But you controlled yourself well enough to keep me from taking you in the middle of the street. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't let me seeing how much of an exhibitionist you are."

"Yeah I am but I know you're not and I didn't want you to be embarrassed after the deed was done. Not to mention the fact the crowd that would have gathered to get a look at us and I don't want anyone else looking at your beautiful naked body but me."

"Jealous were you."

"Always when it comes to you. Your body is for my eyes only," Jack whispered, lifting up the covers to glance at Ianto's naked body.

Ianto laughed as he swatted Jack's hand away but found himself moaning as Jack's hand wandered down his lower body. "Jack."

"Yes," answered Jack innocently, continuing to trail his hand down Ianto's body causing the young man to harden again.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Ianto moaned breathlessly, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Oh trust me, I intend to finish this," and with that Jack climbed on top of Ianto and pulled his partner into a passionate kiss. 

* * *

I told you it was short but you're probably to busy chocking down that glass of ice cold water to care. I have to warn you that the next chapter will be short as well and will feature an appearance from another Torchwood couple. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: It's Friday so that means another post for my adoring readers. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is just a filler, short, and there is no Janto action going on. But if you like Gwys (Gwen and Rhys) then maybe you'll like it. I don't know about you but Rhys was awesome on the show. Anyways enough of me talking, I'm going to let you read. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

* * *

"And Lynn is down for the night."

Gwen smiled as she placed down the book she was reading and looked up at Rhys. It had been their turn to watch the baby for Lily while she and Sean went out on a date. Not that the couple minded. Lynn was an easy baby and it gave them the practice they needed for the future. "Really. That was fast."

He shrugged. "She was a bit fussy at first but she calmed down as soon as I started singing to her. After that she was out like a light."

"What did you sing?"

"Just some old lullaby my mum used to sing to me when I was a kid." Rhys replied while he slipped off his clothes and made his way over to the bed. "I couldn't remember all the words though so I ended up making something up. She didn't know any better." Gwen chuckling caused Rhys to frown. "Hey it put her to sleep didn't it."

"Yes it did love." Gwen smirked as she pulled Rhys closer for a short kiss. "Or it could be the fact that that little baby adores you."

"No she doesn't."

"Please, she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Now you're just being crazy."

Gwen scoffed as she sat straight up against the headboard. "You don't believe me. Okay then I'll show you what I mean. When she's extremely fussy and her fathers aren't around you're the only one that can calm her down."

Rhys had to smile at the statement because it was true, he knew that much. "But that's only because I rub circles on her stomach to help calm her down."

"See, you always know exactly what to do and when to do it." grinned Gwen. "That's what makes you so great with children."

"You really think I have a real knack for this."

"Yes I do. Just make sure you save some of that for our children on day."

Rhys continued to smile as he slid over closer to Gwen. Placing one arm around her, he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "When we have kids I am going to give them all the love and care and time they'll ever need."

"You promise."

"I promise."

Gwen smiled even wider and covered his lips with her own. "Well then maybe we should practice a bit." she smirked when they pulled apart for air. "What do you think?"

"Like you don't all ready know." Rhys grinned, pulling her into another kiss. 

* * *

I warned you this was a short chapter but if you didn't believe me here's your proof. I promise the next chapter will be longer and you'll have on Sunday. You always do. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Sunday has arrived once more so here I am, ready to give you another chapter. What kind of person would I be if I didn't keep up with my posting schedule. I also promised you readers a longer chapter than the last one but when I looked at it I realized it wasn't that much longer. I mean it's longer but not by much. Still, it's an improvement and you get some fluffy Janto and team interaction so that's nice right because it won't last for long. Yes that means there is some angst ahead so enjoy this while you can. Anyways enough talking on my end, go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

* * *

For the next two weeks the newlywed couple traveled all over the universe along with Doctor taking in everything they saw. Jack considered themselves lucky that they didn't get into any trouble while they traveled since trouble seemed to follow the Doctor everywhere he went. Ianto was simply happy for the chance to spend time with his new husband and travel him. Even though he was having the adventures of a lifetime he was still missing his daughter terribly and so was Jack. The time apart was beginning to become unbearable for the two of them and they decided it was time to go home.

It was a quiet day at the Hub. It was nearing noon and there hadn't been any rift activity the entire morning. Martha and Gwen were the only people there after the men decided to go out and get some lunch for the team. Martha was sitting at her desk when she heard the strange noise fill the hub. She immediately recognized it as being the T.A.R.D.I.S and raced from her desk to meet it. Gwen saw Martha running and began running herself to see what was going on. In a matter of seconds both women arrived to see the time machine materialize in front of them. They anxiously waited for the doors to open and soon they did, opening to reveal Jack and Ianto with big smiles on their faces.

Jack grinned as both he and Ianto walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "How are my favorite team members doing?"

"You're back," Martha and Gwen shrieked as they pulled both men into a fierce hug.

"I see someone is happy to see us." Jack smiled, kissing both Martha and Gwen on their forehead.

"Of course we did you silly man," Gwen laughed happily, kissing Jack back. "Especially this one over here," referring to Ianto. "I could murder a cup of coffee right about now."

"It's nice to know that I was missed in my absence." scoffed Ianto.

"Now that's what I missed," smiled Martha as she let go of the two men. "Your dry sarcasm is just what I need to get through my day."

"And for that remark I'm going to make you a cup of coffee."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Gwen I'm making you some too, all of you," Ianto smiled and walked to the direction of the kitchen.

"You do that, I'm going to call Lily and tell her we're back."

"No need Mr. Harkness I'm already here."

Jack ran over to Lily as she and Lynn came through the door and wrapped his arms around both of them. "That's Harkness-Jones to you missy."

"Well excuse me," she snickered in the embrace.

He pulled away just in time to turn and see Ianto about to do the same thing.

"Oh I missed you so much you have no idea." Lily screeched.

"The feeling is quite mutual."

"It better be," she playfully threatened him as she pulled on his ear. The two laughed and finally pulled apart.

"How was our favorite girl in the world," Jack asked, holding out his hands.

Lily smiled. "She missed you guys terribly." She handed over the baby to her fathers and crossed her arms. "The first night I think she knew you were gone and cried non-stop for almost an hour. The only thing that quieted her down was placing a picture of you two onto her crib where she could see it. Well that, and that lullaby Ianto sings to her every night."

"Well we missed her too," Jack replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't know if I'm ever leaving this pretty face again."

"Just wait until she hits her terrible twos." laughed Gwen. "Then I think you'll be singing a different tune."

"Never."

The Doctor finally came out of the time machine and over to the couple and the baby. Grabbing her hand, he made a funny face and made the little girl laugh which caused him to laugh. "You say that now Jack but just wait."

"If that does happen Doctor I know exactly where to send her." Jack laughed but instantly stopped when he noticed Ianto's glare. "I'm just joking."

Ianto scoffed and grabbed the baby from Jack's arms. "And on that note how about we go make everyone a cup of coffee. It's never to early to teach my dear Lynn how to make a fabulous cup of coffee."

"Now that is a good idea." Jack laughed and watched Ianto walk back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Like I said somewhat short chapter but I know you liked it. The next chapter will be sooner than you think so until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Please don't be mad but yesterday I totally spaced and forgot to post. Seriously I got home and immediately started scanning something for my sister. I was like her assistant and then I got sidetracked by the new episode of Supernatural that I waited three weeks for. Then I got caught up reading some wonderful fanfiction while completely spazzing on my own. It wasn't until this morning while I was cleaning that I realized I hadn't posted yesterday. Truly am sorry for that I will try my best not to let that happen again. Hope you guys can forgive me. **

**Anyways before you start reading I would just like to mention that this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

* * *

Later on, after Tamberlynn was down for a nap, the entire team was gathered around listening to Jack and Ianto describe what they did on their honeymoon, making sure to leave out the first day of their trip. Currently the team were passing around various pictures that were taken during the honeymoon. The best one, Ianto believed, is the one of Jack being pushed into the ocean of the South Calona beaches – now that was a sight, made even better by the brilliant after sex.

"Oh my God Ianto these beaches are beautiful," Gwen gasped as she flipped through the photos. "I've never seen water that clear, and it's actually blue!"

"Never seen a beach like it." Rhys added.

"I'm surprised the two even left the room. You know, with the way you both act like sex-crazed teenagers all the time."

"Lily!"

Lily shrugged. "What, I'm just saying."

"Don't worry Lily, I was thinking the same thing." Martha smirked playfully, nudging the young woman in the arm.

Jack chuckled loudly. "Oh trust me, we had plenty of that." Jack's laugh became cries of pain when Ianto reached over and punched him in the arm. He pouted childishly. "What did I do?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about our sex life in front of the team."

"Come on Ianto there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're all adults here." Martha added as she grabbed the picture from Gwen, who was hogging them. "Don't forget you're newlyweds, you're supposed to act like this."

"Well if that's the case then they were married way long before the wedding. Have I ever told you about the time I caught them in the hothouse-"

The Doctor quickly raised his hand and interrupted the Welshwoman in the middle of her sentence. "And on that note, I think we need to bring this topic to a close. All in favor say 'I'."

The Doctor, Sean, Ianto, and Rhys raised their hands and replied: "I."

"Well that makes it a tie, four to four." Jack replied pointing to himself as well as the woman in the room.

"Jack."

"Oh he's using his 'no sex for a week' voice. Sorry girls." Jack smirked and raised his hand in the air. "I."

"Thank goodness," the Doctor smiled in relief as he sipped at his cup of tea. "So Lily have you thought about my offer?"

"Thought about it; it's all she's been talking about since Ianto's been gone." Sean stated.

Ianto put down his own coffee mug and gave his sister a confused glare. "I'm sorry but what offer?"

"Oh it's nothing really but the Doctor invited me to go traveling with him."

"He what!"

"Ianto calm down," Lily replied slightly surprised by Ianto's loud outburst.

"You can't be serious. Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

"There isn't a maybe. You're not going."

Lily rose from her chair and glared down at her brother. "What do you mean I'm not going?"

"I said, you aren't going."

"Last time I checked I didn't need your permission to do anything. I'm an adult and if I chose to leave this city and go elsewhere I can."

"We're not talking about leaving the city or leaving the country for that matter. We're talking about possibly leaving the bloody planet."

"You left."

"Because it was a gift from the Doctor to give Jack and I our honeymoon."

"So you're saying you can have a vacation and I can't."

"Your entire life is a vacation Lily. You're the one who can't stay in one place. Never finish anything. Bouncing from one job to the next because you're afraid you might actually accomplish something."

"Please don't give me that."

"What!" Ianto yelled. "Constructive criticism. A shove in the right direction. Whatever it is you think I'm giving you has to be good because heaven knows you need it."

"Me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I can't believe you're sitting here trying to act all innocent. If I can recall correctly you left me first remember. Alone while you went to London."

"It was for school."

"Bullshit. You left because you couldn't deal with the fact that Mum and Tad were dead and the mere thought of being in that house made you miserable."

"That's not true."

"Don't lie to me Ianto," Lily scoffed, crossing her arms. "You weren't good at it when we were kids and you still aren't. Just admit that you were afraid. You were always afraid you would never be good enough to replace Tad's shoes and you left because of it."

"I wasn't afraid."

"You're a runner Ianto. I am too but, unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit it."

"You're admitting that you haven't accomplished anything ever in your entire life. Wow, how big of you." replied Ianto sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

It was about all Lily could take as she grabbed her bag from the ground and walked around the chair. The anger still in her eyes with a small flicker of hurt flashing through. "Fine. You want to be an arse about it then be my guest but don't think you can control what I do with my life. I will go with the Doctor if I chose to and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh and by the way I hate you."

* * *

The team watched as Lily stormed out of the Hub and Ianto briskly walked to the direction of the archives. Sean waited for a few seconds before he followed Lily out to make sure she was okay. No one knew what to say or what to do so they all silently, simultaneously, decided to leave it alone.

"Wow," was all Jack said as he and everyone else stood up. "Not expecting that on my first day back but what can I say? It wouldn't be Torchwood without the drama."

"Amen to that brother," Rhys laughed slightly.

"Now I want everyone back to work. The rift won't monitor itself. Actually it does but you know what I mean."

Everyone nodded and went back to their respected areas while Jack let out a sigh before heading down to the archives. He wasn't surprised to find the young man huddled up in a corner with his hands around his knees. He always seemed to revert to that position when he was upset about something. Walking over, he too sat down and wrapped his arms around his husband. He pulled the man closer and Ianto gratefully dropped into his chest, clinging to the fabric. Jack rested head on the crown of his husband head and fiddled with the baby like hair that sat at the bottom of his neck.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Slowly, Ianto lifted his head to show his red puffy eyes and sarcastically replied, "Other than the fact that my sister now hates me, everything is just peachy."

"I know for a fact that Lily does not hate you."

"Oh really, how?"

"Because it's natural for siblings to fight and you and Lily are no different."

"Jack, the last time Lily and I fought we didn't speak to each other for a year. What makes you think that this time is going to be any different?"

"Because your sister loves you very much and she just got you back in her life. I don't believe she would do anything to jeopardize that."

Ianto just scoffed as he used his jacket sleeve to wipe his eyes. "She's right though. I did run away after my parents died because I couldn't handle being in that house, hearing their voices as if they were still there."

"Ianto you were only seventeen when your mother died. You weren't mentally stable enough to care for your sister."

"But sending her off to live with Aunt Margaret was a piss poor decision. That woman could barely remember her name most days let alone care for a teenage girl. I should have stuck it out with her and stayed. Instead I run off and nearly get myself committed."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Ianto quickly replied, tensing up his shoulders. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jack wanted to say something else but decided against it. Besides, Ianto would come to him when he was ready so there was no need to force a reply out of him. Instead he gave Ianto a chaste kiss and stood up. Holding out his hand, he then helped Ianto up off the ground and the two embraced in another kiss. "Better?"

"Much."

"So much in fact that you wouldn't mind if we-"

"Jack we just got back."

Jack grinned mischievously. "So. The way I see it we're still in our newlywed stage and we're already way behind on our sex schedule."

"Really?"

"Really and we need take care of it right away before we get even more backed up."

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" smirked Ianto.

"No we wouldn't."

"Well then." Ianto reached into one of the cabinet drawers and pulled out his stopwatch he'd hidden in there for special occasions such as this one. Holding it tightly in his hand, he clicked the top button and began the timer. "Let's get started. 

* * *

I promised you a longer chapter and guess what, I gave you a longer chapter. I also promised you some angst and you got that too. Call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll. If you think the drama between the siblings is over then think again because it's not. Just a warning for ya. Well I hope you readers liked this chapter and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Good morning folks. Have a busy day planned so I'm posting this before 10 a.m. on my side of the world to keep from forgetting. Already did that once this week already. Before you read the chapter just want to send shout outs of love to the wonderful people reading and giving me reviews. It's nice to know someone actually likes what you're doing. Well don't want to bore you with my life so I'm going to let you go ahead and read.**

**Anyways before you start reading I would just like to mention that this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One **

* * *

It was three days after the fight and the siblings still weren't speaking to each other. No matter what the team did or said, Lily and Ianto still refused to speak to each other.

"Oh I can't believe how stubborn those two are being," Gwen whispered to Jack as she watch the Doctor and Ianto carry on a conversation. "Don't they know that they're family?"

Jack laughed as he sat down at the table beside Gwen and Rhys. "And that's why they're that stubborn. It's in their genes."

"Still I don't see why they just won't talk to each other and apologize."

Rhys sighed as he brushed back a strand of hair out of his wife's face. "Gwen, love, you said you wouldn't do this."

"I know but it's wrong."

"Calm down Gwen," Jack replied as he patted the woman on her hand. "Tonight is supposed to be about you and Rhys and the surprise you've been dying to tell us."

"It is isn't?" smiled Gwen. The entire team had come together in honor of Rhys and Gwen's wedding anniversary. The couple had already celebrated the day in private but decided to have a dinner with the team. They would have done it sooner but with conflicting schedules the pair found it hard to plan. Finally everyone was able to come to the dinner including the Doctor and Martha's boyfriend Tom.

"I just want to say thank-you Gwen and Rhys for inviting me to such a personal dinner. I have to say that I'm honored."

"Oh don't be silly Tom. You're Martha's partner and more than welcomed to be here. Thanks for the gift by the way, you really shouldn't have."

Tom smiled. "Please, it's not that big of a deal."

"Martha, seems like you caught a good one." Ianto teased, taking a sip from his water glass.

"I think so too." Martha replied, leaning over to place a kiss on Tom's cheek causing Tom to blush.

"Aww," was everyone's response at the table.

Martha blushed. "Be quiet, all of you."

"Never." Jack smirked as he searched around the restaurant for the only two people that were missing: Sean and Lily.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Sean and Lily had just arrived at the door when Sean suddenly grabbed Lily's hand to keep her from opening the door.

"Sean what are you doing?"

"Okay before we go in I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"All right. You know when I said that Ianto wasn't going to be here, I wasn't being completely honest because he is here. He's in there with Jack."

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be here."

"It's a celebratory dinner for Gwen and Rhys. Why wouldn't he be here?

"So you're saying you lied to me?"

"I had too," Sean hissed. "It was the only way to get you to come here tonight."

"Look-"

"No, you look. Now I know you're mad and that's okay, you have every right to be but Gwen's been planning this dinner for a long time and she wants everyone there. Including you and including Ianto. Can't you put aside your feelings for one night and do it for her?"

Lily bit down on her bottom lip hard as she listened to what her boyfriend had to say. Finally she let out a deep sigh and shook her head yes. "Okay I will act civilized for Gwen but not for you because you lied to me."

"I can live with that," chuckled Sean as he grabbed her hand and the two of them entered the restaurant.

The couple was lead to the back of the restaurant where they were immediately greeted by everyone.

"Sean, Lily, you made it."

"Of course we did Gwen," Lily replied as she sat down in her chair. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Sean smiled at everyone as he took his own chair. "Hello everyone."

"Okay, now that everyone is here Gwen and I have an announcement to make."

"Really," Martha squealed happily, clapping her hands together. "Come on tell us."

"Well if you must know," Gwen began hesitantly as she bit her bottom lip. "Rhys and I…brought our first house yesterday."

Cheers of congratulations came from all around the table after Gwen made the announcement.

Jack leaned over and gave Gwen a peck on the cheek. "I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank-you so much Jack. It's a really big step."

"Next thing you'll be telling us is that you're expecting." Ianto smirked playfully. Suddenly the smirk let his face as he stared at the couple. "Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"I was simply asking." Ianto shrugged as everyone at the table started to laugh.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch and everyone seemed happy in each other's company. Even the Doctor found himself enjoying the evening out with the Torchwood team.

"So Doctor, when are you planning on leaving this fine planet of ours." asked Tom.

The Doctor nervously swallowed his food as he stared at Martha's boyfriend. "Soon hopefully. Maybe stick around for another day or two."

"Are you thinking about bringing someone along for the ride or are you planning on traveling by yourself for a while."

"Well I-"

Lily, not being able to stay quiet any longer decided to answer the question for the Doctor. "No Tom the Doctor actually asked me if I wanted to go with him. You know travel to unknown places beyond the stars and my wildest dreams but my idiot brother forbade me to go."

Ianto rolled his eyes at his sister's outburst and folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't forbid you I simply demanded that you stay here on earth, where I can keep an eye on you."

"I don't need you to keep an eye on me Ianto." Lily hissed angrily. "Last time I checked I was an adult."

"Well then you should act like one." Ianto hissed back. "Traveling with the Doctor is dangerous, very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's right, be a hypocrite. Excuse me brother but last time I checked you didn't work behind a desk in an office building. Last time I checked you fought aliens for a living."

"That's different."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really, how so."

"It just is." replied Ianto, refusing to be chastised by his younger sister in front of his colleagues.

"Fine but this is my life and I decide what I want to do with it and you know what, I've decided to go with the Doctor."

"Lily Melinda Jones."

"Excuse me." Lily whispered angrily as she slid her chair back and stood up from the table. Hastily she made her way through the other chairs and out of the restaurant. Ianto followed his sister's move and he too made an hasty exit towards the door.

Both Jack and Sean let out simultaneous sighs and followed their significant others out of the door, but not before offering their apologies to the couple on the anniversary, neither believing that their significant other couldn't put their problems behind them for even an evening. 

* * *

And the blow-out continues. Those two siblings just keep butting heads. Oh well, they'll get it right eventually. Thanks for reading and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: So last Friday I totally spazzed and forgot to post a chapter so I'm doing it now this lovely Friday morning before I forget. I really hate letting you guys down and I will try my best to never let it happen again. Nothing new going on in my life so I'm going to let you dive right into this chapter. **

**Just like before this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Jack walked until he found Lily across the street sitting on a bench with a cigarette in her hands. He crossed the street and slowly made his way towards her. Once he was there he took a seat beside her and smiled. "I didn't know you smoked."

Lily turned and gave Jack a smirk. "I used to but I quit when I went to the States. Now, I carry around a cigarette in my purse and take it out whenever I get nervous or upset. Simply holding helps calm my nerves somehow."

"I can see why you need it."

"Look Jack." she sighed as she looked away. "If you're here to tell me to try and understand where Ianto is coming from, you can forget it because I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not."

"I mean it. I'm not changing my mind because he wants to be stubborn, demanding, and an overall insufferable git. It's not my problem."

"Come on. I know Ianto can be stubborn at times and totally demanding but insufferable? I think that's a bit of a stretch."

"Of course you'd take his side." Lily huffed, staring at her cigarette.

"I'm not taking sides Lily, I just think you should realize where your brother is coming from." replied Jack as he moved closer to Lily, throwing an arm around the back of her. "Ianto's young but he's been through a lot, more than an average person goes through in one lifetime. On top of that, he's lost a lot of people in his life and he worries that it's going to happen again. To you."

"And Jack I get that, I do. I freak out every time that stupid rift alarm sounds and he goes rushing off into god knows what. But just like him I can't put my life on hold because of his fears. It's not fair to me."

"It's not but can you blame him for wanting what's best for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that and he knows that but he's your older brother which, by default, makes him extremely over protective. That feeling never goes away, no matter how what you do or how old you get." Jack grabbed Lily's chin and forced her to look at him. "Trust me, I know." he whispered, thinking of his connection for his own younger brother.

Lily exhaled as Jack continued to hold her face in his palm. She couldn't deny that Jack was right. Ianto was her brother who loved her deeply and wanted nothing but the best for her; even if did get on her nerves sometimes. Still, she couldn't deny his love for her. "I guess I should go talk to him."

Jack smiled as he let go of Lily's face. "Yes, you should but wait for a few minutes."

"Okay." Lily shrugged somewhat confused. "If you say so."

* * *

Meanwhile Ianto was sitting in the Torchwood SUV with car stereo turned up. He only been there for a few minutes hoping to calm his nerves but it wasn't working like he hoped it would. In fact, it only seemed to make him more angry and anxious. Suddenly a knock on the window brought him out of his thoughts. "I thought you'd be Jack." he replied as he opened the door and let Sean in.

"Well I'm not Jack."

"I can see that." Ianto smirked as he continued to stare out the window. "Is there something I can do for you Sean?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, you can stop fighting with your sister and talk to her."

"And here I thought it wouldn't be complicated."

"It's not, complicated that is. Your sister misses you, anyone with eyes can see that, and not talking to you is killing her."

"Yet you're the one here telling me that and not her. Doesn't sound like she misses me that much."

"Trust me she does," replied Sean truthfully. "For the past three days she's been checking her phone constantly to see if you called her but you didn't so-"

"I didn't call because I thought she was still upset with me." Ianto finished. "The last time we talked I basically called her failure in front of everyone. I can see why she hates me."

"Lily doesn't hate you, she never could and do you want to know why? You're her brother that's why."

"Still, doesn't excuse what I did."

"No but it doesn't mean that you two have to stay mad at each other. You were doing what any other older brother would do in a situation where their baby sister was leaving the bloody planet – panic."

"It's just, traveling with Doctor … it's dangerous, incredibly so, and she doesn't know that. His last companion had to have her memory erased that involved everything about him. He's a man who lives a very dodgy life."

"I see."

"No you don't see. Before Jack and Lynn, Lily was the only family I had. I would do anything to protect her and that remains true to this day. I don't want to see her hurt. You're her boyfriend, you should be on my side."

"Listen to yourself mate, talking about taking sides. You sound ridiculous."

Ianto let out a deep throat growl. "I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being cautious."

"Ianto you're her older brother. It's your job to look after her, protect her but it's not your job to control her." Sean let out a deep sigh before turning around in his seat and facing Ianto. "I know you love Lily but don't you think it should be her choice if she wants to go with the Doctor or not? Who knows, maybe the trip will be exactly what she needs."

Ianto thought deeply about what Sean was saying and after a few moments looked at Sean. The angry look in his eye was no more and had been replaced by a look of sadness. "I don't want to lose her."

"You won't. At least, not if you let her make her own decisions. If you try to take over her decisions, she'll just be more determined to do it, just to spite you. Besides, Lily is a natural fighter, she won't go down without a fight."

"She better not," Ianto finally laughed. "She needs to make sure she makes the family name proud."

Sean laughed as well. "I know she will."

Ianto smiled happily when he heard another knock on the car door before it opened.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Sean replied as he got out of the SUV to make room for Lily. Lily smiled softly as she got into the SUV and closed the door. She glanced at her brother and twirled her fingers while Ianto continued to stare out of the window. "We need to talk," she said finally after a few moments passed between them.

"I know." Ianto sighed. "I think I owe you an apology."

"No you don't. You're were only trying to protect me."

"Yes I was but I failed to realize that you are capable of making your own decisions and looking after yourself. You don't need me."

"Oh Ianto." Lily reached over and grabbed Ianto's hand. "No matter how old I get I will always need you. You are my brother."

"But-"

"No buts. Never doubt that or the fact that I love you more than anything. Do you understand me?"

Ianto smiled as he tightly held Lily's hand, happy to have his sister back. "So did you mean what you said in there? About really traveling with the Doctor."

"It was said out of spite but yes, I want to travel with him. See all the wonders and marvels this universe has to offer. Will you be upset with me if I go?" she asked nervously.

"Only if you don't bring me back souvenir."

Lily grinned as she reached over and pulled Ianto into a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. It was your decision all along to make."

The happy reunion was cut short by the sound of the car rift alarm beeping signaling rift activity. "I guess I better get Jack and-"

"Wait, instead of doing that why don't I just come with you and we could check it out."

"You can't be serious."

"Come on it might be fun."

"Things falling from the rift is not fun Lily." Ianto scowled. "It could be very dangerous."

"I know. That's why you have guns, tranquilizers, spray, and a bunch of other stuff in this truck – stuff I probably don't even want to know about - that can help us if it is a dangerous alien. Still, for all we know it could be some lame artifact."

"And if it's not?"

"Then this will be a great time to practice the stuff I learned in my self-defense and karate classes. Not to mention all the things you've taught me as well," she smiled sweetly. "Please let me go with you."

Ianto knew he should say no but once again Lily's puppy dog eyes seemed to be too much for him. "All right, you can come but do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" She gave him a quick head nod as he let out a sigh and put the truck into gear, driving off into the night.

* * *

Yay they made up. The Jones Family is once again whole so there won't be any drama for a while. Yeah right, did you forget I was the author of this story. Drama is a must. Until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: It's Sunday again folks and since I have about 11 and a half hours until Brothers and Sisters I should go ahead and post this chapter. Gonna let you go ahead and read the chapter but before I do I just have to ask one thing. Did anyone else think that the season premiere of Doctor Who totally rocked. I did and I give it two freaking thumbs up. Okay enough with that go read and enjoy!**

**Just like before this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he splashed more cold water on his face and smiled. He'd been at the hub for almost an hour now after bringing the dead alien back for Martha to perform an autopsy on and was ready to leave but was still waiting on Jack who was talking to Lily. It was safe to say that he was not pleased that the two of them went off without back up to fight a potential dangerous alien. Even if Jack was mad at them he had to admit his sister was pretty good in the face of danger.

* * *

-Earlier that Evening-

_They parked the car as close as they could to the area where the rift activity occurred. Luckily for Ianto the activity wasn't far from the restaurant so they got to the area quickly. They both got out of the truck and went to the back where Ianto handed his sister his stun and tranquilizer gun while he armed himself with a loaded gun. Using the tracking system together they followed the activity to a back alley._

_"Stay behind me." Ianto whispered as they entered the dark alley. _

_Lily nodded her head and did as her brother requested, staying a few steps behind him as they made their way forward. _

_Suddenly a green scaly creature with giant, razor sharp claws jumped from behind the dumpster and directly in front of Ianto, surprising and knocking him to the ground._

_Seeing her brother fall caused Lily to scream and punched the alien in the face before giving it a hard roundhouse to the stomach. The kick was hard enough to make the creature stumble a bit but not fall down. Lily gave the alien another kick, this time to the face and caused it to stumble back into the brick wall. Not wanting to take any more chances, she pointed her tranquilizer gun and fired once. It hit the creature in the chest but it still wasn't enough to stop it. _

_Before she had a chance to shoot it again, the alien screeched loudly as it grabbed Lily by the arm tightly and threw her to the wall. The weapon slid out of her hand and out of her reach as the alien began advancing towards her. She closed her eyes and waited when she suddenly heard two loud bangs, a painful cry and a thump. She opened her eyes to see Ianto standing a few feet away from her holding up a gun._

_"Well it's about time." Lily smirked as her brother helped her off the ground._

_"You should be thankful I even helped." he replied putting his gun back into holster after helping his sister up. He looked back at the alien and saw that it was truly dead, bleeding a green thick liquid all over the ground. _

_"Ha ha, very funny." she growled as she dusted off her clothes. "I can't believe…oh my God you're hurt!"_

_"What?"_

_"Your neck." Lily gasped as she walked over to her brother and touched the right side of his neck. Sure enough there was a long, red scratch on the side of his neck. _

_Ianto reached up and touched his neck and realized that his sister was right. "Oh." he shrugged as he traced it. "It's just a scratch, it's not even bleeding much."_

_"You might need stitches."_

_"I don't need stitches." Ianto replied, rolling his eyes. He looked down at his sister's arm and saw that she too had a scratch of her own, only not as deep as his. "Instead of worrying about me you should worry about yourself."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked confused. She watched as her brother held out her arm and pointed out her injury. "I didn't even notice it was there."_

_"See. I'm not the only one hurt."_

_"But this is different. This is a scratch. That thing on your neck is in dire need of medical attention."_

_"How about we get this thing to the hub and stop worrying about my minor injury?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab the legs."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"You said you wanted to help and this is apart of helping." Ianto smirked as he bent down and grabbed the alien's shoulders. "Come on, make sure you don't get any fluid on your clothes. We don't know if the dry cleaners could get it out if it stains."_

_Lily huffed but did as Ianto directed, bending down and grabbing the dead alien by the legs. "Next time I'm staying in the car." she grumbled._

* * *

**-Present-**

He touched the bandage that covered the scratch on his neck before splashing more water on his face. It was then that he decided it was time to exit the bathroom and see what his sister and husband was up to.

"Ianto, could you tell Jack that I knew what I was getting into when I begged you to take me along with you?" was the first thing Ianto heard when he walked into the main area of the hub. His sister was standing in front of Sean's workspace with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face (something he had seen many a time as a child which had only gotten better with age). He could see Lily's bandage on her arm matching the one on his neck.

Jack scoffed as he crossed his own arms. "Oh if I were Ianto I wouldn't talk right now because I haven't even yelled at him yet."

"Excuse me Jack."

"Oh you heard me Ianto Jones. How could you think about going off without back up? You could have been seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been."

"Jack."

"Um Ianto." This time instead of Jack calling his name it was Lily who was calling him.

"What is it Lily?"

Lily grabbed the side of her head and rubbed at her temple. In the midst of Ianto and Jack's argument she suddenly found herself slightly dizzy. "I hate to interrupt this lovely argument between you two but I think something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" asked Jack concerned.

"I think…I don't feel so good." was all she was able to say before she collapsed on the floor.

Ianto immediately rushed to his sister's side and grabbed her head. "She's breathing but only barely." Ianto frantically replied as he checked his sister's pulse. "Jack what's happening to her?"

"I don't know." Jack whispered as he scooped up Lily in her arms. "But we should get her to the hospital now."

"Why the hospital, why not here?" asked Ianto.

"Because Martha is nearly thirty minutes away but the hospital is only ten. Plus if we wait for her your sister could get worse."

"Okay, I'm with you."

The ride to the hospital was a blur to Ianto as he cradled his sister's head in his lap. She was unconscious and running a fever but she was still breathing. They entered the AE area of the hospital in a flash and Lily was immediately placed on a gurney surrounded by a fleet of medical personal. Ianto told the nurses everything he could before they whisked her away through a pair of double doors.

Once Lily was out of sight, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto as he began to cry on his shoulders. "Shhh, it's going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" cried Ianto as he pushed Jack away. "We don't know what's wrong with her. We don't know-"

Jack watched Ianto inhale and exhale deeply as he placed one hand over his chest and ran the other one through his hair. His face somewhat flushed from what Jack assumed was caused by the crying but now he wasn't so sure. "Ianto, are you okay?" he asked nervously, quickly making his way back towards Ianto.

He could feel himself stagger a bit as Jack walked closer to him. "I don't think so," gasped Ianto as he tried his best to breath. The next thing Ianto knew he was falling right into Jack's arms.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I know, I lured you with a false security that everything was going to be fine then BAM!- I hit you with this. It's not my fault, my mind is obsessed with cliff hangers. Happy Easter and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: How psyched are you guys that I'm posting this right now. To be honest I almost forgot. Seriously it's been that kinda of week and my mind is completely frazzled all because of two words, Spring Break. Anyways posting chapters always makes me happy so that's exactly why I'm doing this right now. Enough talk about me here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it and Enjoy!**

**Just like before this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

The entire team, the Doctor and Tom burst through the door of the waiting room and immediately bombarded Jack with questions of concern. "Jack what happened?" asked Gwen as she took a seat beside him, her eyes wide with a mother like worry.

"Lily and Ianto collapsed," Jack answered, running his fingers through his hair. "And I have no idea why."

Martha looked thoughtful through her concern. "Could it have anything to do with the alien that they captured tonight?"

"Maybe, I don't know anything about the alien but I know that it scratched them during the pick-up. Lily on the arm and Ianto on the neck. Lily, she passed out at the Hub after our argument about safety but Ianto didn't lose consciousness until we got here."

"Symptoms?"

"Constricted breathing and high fever. That's all I know."

"Then there's a possibility that the alien has some type of poison or venom in their system that they use during an attack. If that's the case then making an anti-venom or antidote may be possible." Martha concluded as she stood back up. "All right then I'm going back to the Hub and find out exactly what that thing is and what it's doing to Ianto and Lily."

"I'll go with you." Tom offered as he gave Jack a nod and followed Martha out of the room.

Jack looked up to see Sean, Gwen, Rhys, and the Doctor still there with him. "Maybe you should go home." he replied to Gwen and Rhys. "There's no need to all of us to be here is there."

Gwen eyes slanted as she gave Jack a glare. "You must be out of your bloody mind if you think we're going to leave you here by yourself with both Ianto and Lily in the hospital."

"She's right mate. I couldn't pull her out of here if I tried." Rhys replied sadly.

Sean sat down beside Jack and spoke for the first time since arriving. "What have the doctors said about their conditions? Do they know what's happening?

"No." replied Jack as he shook his head. "They haven't came back and told me anything yet which I'm not surprised they haven't. This thing is alien and they have no idea what they could be dealing with. What if I lose him?"

His eyes scanned his friends – the people who were his family – with a wounded puppy look that was filled with self pity. What if he did lose Ianto? What would he do? Not much, he thought bitterly. He knew that if Ianto died from this, his life would end here. Ianto was his world.

"You can't think like that Jack." the Doctor sternly replied, staring at Jack. "Ianto and his sister are going to be fine. I promise. They'll recover and you can take your husband home to your daughter, who probably misses you both right now; do you understand?" At the immortal man's pathetic nod, he continued, "Now, tell me what room Ianto's in."

"Why?"

"I'm going to see if I can't figure out exactly what's happening to them. You know that none of the doctor's here will truly understand what really happened."

"Room 416."

The Doctor nodded his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room and out of sight. Jack mentally thanked the Doctor for being there for him in his time of need. He knew that just like the members of his team the Doctor was another person he could count on.

Rhys watched quietly as Gwen did her best to comfort Jack, holding his hand and whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Not knowing what to do Rhys excused himself to go find coffee and managed to drag Sean along with him. Finally the pair were alone in the room holding on to each other.

Jack was the first to break the silence after Rhys and Sean left. "I shouldn't have let them go. I should have been there with them."

"Jack you didn't even know there had been rift activity until after Ianto and Lily came back to the restaurant and told you."

"I still should have done something."

"What could you have possibly done?

"Don't you get it." hissed Jack as he stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I can't lose Ianto, not yet. I can't let Lynn grow up without her Tad. That's not fair to her and it's not fair to me."

Gwen angrily rose from her seat and walked over to Jack, stopping him in his tracks. Grabbing his shoulders, she shook him vigorously before grabbing his face. "Now you listen to me Jack Harkness-Jones. The Doctor and Martha as well as the rest of us are going to do whatever it takes to save Ianto and Lily do you understand me? If I have to walk through the fiery pits of hell to make it happen I will and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to lose anyone else." she spat. "I'm not going to lose either of them and neither are you so stop thinking negative Jack. I mean it.

He watched her face flush red with emotions and water fill her eyes. Jack realized that Gwen was going to do whatever it took to save Ianto and Lily and he was going to too. No longer feeling helpless and hopeless, he grabbed Gwen and pulled her into a hug. "Gwen?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I'm scared."

Gwen let a tear fall from her eye as she squeezed Jack's body tighter and pulled him closer. "Me too" was the only thing she could say.

And that's how they stayed for the next few minutes. Quiet, hanging on to each other, no one dare saying a word. The moment was broken when the Doctor came running down the hallway, his long coat trailing behind him.

"I examined both Lily and Ianto and I think I know what's going on with them."

"Well Doctor, tell us."

The Doctor shook his head and started pacing as he began to explain his findings. "The alien you found tonight is called an Assizorrah and they are a quiet but dangerous breed. You see they travel from planet to planet, searching for other living creatures to feed off of."

"But how do they do that?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Their claws hold a very deadly poison that is injected by puncturing through their prey's skin which renders them paralyzed and unable to stop from being eaten."

"Ianto and Lily were only scratched, not punctured."

"It doesn't matter, the poison is in the claws and once it came in contact with their skin they were poisoned. Not in a in a large quantity but enough to cause them to collapse and their body to stop working."

"So since both Lily and Ianto were scratched by the Assizorrah it was able to poison them?"

"Exactly Jack." the Doctor grinned as he stopped pacing. "Usually it takes about half an hour for the poison to work it's way through a person's system but it really depends on the size of the person and what mood they're in."

"I don't quite follow."

"It's quite simple Gwen. The calmer or sedated the infected person is the quicker the poison works but if for any reason they find themselves hyped up, as some would call it, the poison works slower."

"Which is why it took so long for the poison to infect Ianto and Lily." Jack responded to the Doctor's comment. "When we got back to the Hub, Lily was yelling at me for not trusting her to handle fighting an alien. It wasn't until I shifted my attention to Ianto that she fall to the ground unconscious. The same thing happened with Ianto but only after we brought Lily to the hospital."

"And why Ianto fell victim second." added Gwen. "Because he's weighs more than Lily. It took longer to work through his system."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so we know what did this and who but we need to know what we need to do to fix this?"

"I'm afraid that part's going to be rather difficult. You see to make an antidote you need live blood."

"What the hell is live blood?"

"When an Assizorrah dies everything inside the creature dies as well. It releases some sort of chemical, an enzyme that slowly hardens everything in in the body. Organs, tissue, muscle, bones, even the blood and the poison will eventually turn to stone. All you'll have left of the Assizorrah will basically be a cinder block. It's actually quite fascinating to witness, the body's hardening. I've never seen anything like it"

Gwen stared at the Doctor with fear in her eyes. If what the Doctor was saying was true than what hope did they have. Her breath suddenly became labored as her voice began to tremble. "So what are you saying?" she asked with a shaky voice. "Are you saying there's nothing we can do to fix this? That Ianto and Lily are going to die and we have to stand back and watch it happen."

"I didn't say that." replied the Doctor as he smiled at Jack and Gwen. "I said that the Assizorrah you have now will be no use to you but I never said there wasn't anything we could do. That's what wrong with the human race. Hear one comment and your mind immediately goes to a very dark and negative place."

The Doctor as usual began getting off topic causing Jack to walk over to him and shake his shoulders. "Doctor, get to the point."

"Right. The good thing about Assizorrahs, despite their deadly poison, is that they travel in pairs. Sometimes males with females, parents with children. Never alone, always in pairs.

"So does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes my dear Gwen it means that another Assizorrah is out there in this city as we speak."

"Now all we have to do is find it." Jack replied somberly as he let out a deep breath. "Before it has a chance to attack anyone."

"Well at least that's good news right."

"Yes it is but we have to find the Assizorrah soon before it's too late."

"How long do we have?" Jack asked the inevitable.

"Jack I really don't think-"

"Doctor, how long?"

The Doctor sucked in a deep breath and gave Jack a sad glare. "I'm sorry Jack but you have less than four hours to make the antidote or Ianto and Lily slip into a coma and after that they will die." 

* * *

Okay you hate me. You really hate me. I didn't mean to do what I did, okay I did but I couldn't have all happy times could I. That would be completely boring. Anyways thanks for reading and if you like review.

P.S. Please don't be mad but I may not be able to post on Sunday like usual. I'm going to be gone all day Sunday and have no idea when I'll be back. Because of this I will try my best to post either Saturday or Monday. You will have another chapter, you just won't have it on the usual day. Still love me and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: I know, it's been a whole week since I last posted but it's just been one of those weeks. You know the weeks that when everything bad can happen to you happens and you don't know when you'll see the sun again. Yeah, that kind of week but it's Friday and I have the entire weekend to recover. Hopefully by the time Monday comes around everything will be right as rain again. Also I hope I get a call back from the hotel I filled out an application for to work the front desk. I need a job real bad. For all my readers please keep me in your thoughts. Anyways enough with my psycho babble I need to go ahead and post and to make up for the lack of chapters this week I am going to give you two chapters today. Yes, two. Please try to contain yourselves, especially if you're around other people. Enjoy!**

**Just like before this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The doctor choose that moment to appear before Jack, Ianto, and the Doctor after hearing the time frame they had. Jack turned around to face the middle age balding man coming over to him with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Harkness-Jones?"

"That's me."

"Hello sir, my name's Dr. Andrew Henicks. I'm your husband and sister-n-law's doctor and I don't know what to say to you. Both your husband and sister-n-law appear to be normal but their vitals are slowly dropping Everything organ is beginning to shut-down and nothing we do is working. We've ran every test and still-" Dr. Henicks paused for a second to review the information on his chart. "It seems we have to bring in a diagnostics expert to figure out what's wrong."

Jack patted the doctor on the shoulder and shook his head. "You don't have to do anything Dr. Henicks we know what's wrong."

"Really, but how?"

"We can't tell you."

"But you have to." Dr. Henicks demanded Jack. "I have an obligation to my patients to give them the best treatment possible and if you're holding out on me, I can't do that."

Gwen stepped between the doctor and Jack and took control of the conversation. "Dr. Henicks, we aren't trying to keep you from doing your job but right now this is our job and if you don't let us do it there might be more patients like this on your hands."

"I don't understand-"

"You don't need to understand this but right now what we need from you is to keep an eye out on anyone who comes in experiencing the same symptoms and do the same treatment. I promise we're going to do everything we can to fix this." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a card with her number on it and held it out in front of the doctor. "Take this, call us if Ianto or Lily condition changes or if anyone else comes in the same condition as them. Can you do that?"

He opened his mouth to argue some more but quickly closed it. It was a losing battle and Dr. Henicks knew it. Instead he grabbed the card out of Gwen's hand and glanced at it. "All right." he sighed defeated. "I'll do my job here and let you do yours."

Gwen gave the doctor a smile and moved out of the way. "Jack you ready?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "But I have to see Ianto first before I go."

"Sir I'm afraid I can't let you-"

Jack turned to the doctor and growled, anger all in his voice. Hell nor high water would keep him away from Ianto at a time like this. "Look doc, I'm going to see my husband and nothing you say is going to stop me. Do you understand me?"

Seeing there nothing he could do, the doctor sighed. "Fine." Dr. Henicks sighed again and moved out of the way so Jack could walk past him. Shaking his head, he patiently waited for Jack to be completely out of sight before he too walked out of the room.

********

Walking into the room Jack was immediately overwhelmed with emotions when he saw his lover and Lily hooked up to various machines. The sound of monitor consistently beeping was Jack's only consolation that Ianto was still alive. Slowly he walked over to the bed, to Ianto, and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing he whispered as he grabbed Ianto's hand, holding it close to his heart. "If I could, I would switch places with you in a heartbeat because you don't deserve to be in this position. But don't worry, I am going to fix this. I'm going to get you that antidote and I am going to save you and your sister. I swear."

Tears slipped down his face and onto Ianto's hand as Jack continued to caress it gently. Finally he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips before letting go of his hand and standing up. "I love you."

Jack wiped his face and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Stopping for a short moment, he turned around and peered through the window. "I love you so much" was what he whispered before wiping the fallen tears from his eyes and walking down the hallway.

********

Jack gathered his composure and quickly made his way back to the waiting room, where he found Rhys and Sean there with cups of coffee in their hands. "Okay lets go."

"Jack, shouldn't somebody stay here and keep an eye out." Gwen asked unsure. "Make sure things stay under control."

Sean quickly rose to his feet and raised his hand. "I'll stay." he volunteered.

Jack shook his head. "No Sean we may need you if we're going to find this alien in time. We only have a few hours and you're our tech guy remember?"

"Then I'll stay." Rhys offered as he sat the coffee down on the table. "It's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, wanting to be certain. "Because you don't have to-"

"I want to. Ianto's my friend and so is Lily. I'll stay." confirmed Rhys as he smiled. "Now go and find this son of a bitch so we can save our friends."

Gwen smiled and gave Rhys a kiss on the cheek before looking in Jack's direction. Giving the man a nod, she followed behind him as he made his way out of the room.

Rhys watched as the team and the Doctor left and sat down in one of the chairs. Picking up a magazine from the table, he let out a silent prayer for both Lily and Ianto as he flipped open to the first page.

********

"Jack I so glad you're back I have something to tell you." Martha shrieked as the team arrived back at the hub. "It's about the alien. It's starting to turn into some type of stone."

"We know all about it Martha. The Doctor told us that this alien on the table is called a Assizorrah."

"And where exactly is it from?"

"From a little planet called Nexus. A small planet really, very dark."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Martha asked, pulling off her gloves. once the team arrived back at the hub.

"We go out there and find the other Assizorrah, capturing it, retrieve some blood, and make the antidote that will save Ianto and Lily's lives." Jack replied as he stood over the dead alien, whose body was beginning to harden just like the Doctor reported.

"I get that Jack but how exactly are we going to find it? We don't know where it is."

"He's right Jack." Gwen agreed with Sean. "It came through the rift two hours ago so the thing could be anywhere by now."

"Doctor is there anything else you can tell us about the Assizorrahs?"

"Well they're nocturnal and thrive in dark places."

"Sean, I want you to stay here and call us if there are any report attacks made by this thing. Gwen, Martha, I want you both to go back to where Ianto and Lily found the Assizorrah and see if it left some sort of trail that you can follow."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going underground, check the sewers." replied Jack. "The Doctor said that these creatures like the dark and there's no place darker."

Gwen looked up and stared at Jack. Concern flowed through her at the thought of Jack being underground, something he hadn't been able to do since the entire Grey incident. "Are you sure you can handle going down there, alone?"

Jack wasted no time nodding his head. "It's for Ianto, I'm sure."

"Of course Jack can do it." the Doctor smiled as he patted Jack on the back. "And besides, he won't be alone because I'll be there with him."

It was enough for Gwen, who in turn smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay then, what are we waiting for? We have an Assizorrah to find and less than four hours to find it."

"Um guys?"

Everyone turned to Sean coming up the steps and over to them with a frown on his face. "What is it Sean?"

"I just got a call from the police. An ambulance just picked up the body of a young woman in the park, unconscious and barely breathing." replied Sean. "She had a long scratch on her arm just like Ianto and Lily's. She's on her way to the hospital."

"Okay everyone scratch what I just said; we're going to the park."

Everyone nodded and began making their way out of the medical bay, leaving Sean and Tom behind. Okay you hate me. You really hate me. I didn't mean to do what I did, okay I did but I couldn't have all happy times could I. That would be completely boring. Anyways thanks for reading and if you like review.

* * *

They have a plan and failure is not an option. Jack is off to save Ianto and Lily. Hope that makes up for the cliff hanger I gave you last week. Probably doesn't but I'm giving you a second chapter today so that should help. Right.

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: I told you I would be giving you two chapters and here it is. Chapter twenty-six is here and read and since I already complained about my terrible week last chapter I am going to forgo that and let you read now. Talk about run-on sentence. I will say that I will try my best to have the next chapter up this Sunday. Another busy Sunday planned. Now enough with the yapping go and read. Enjoy!**

**Just like before this chapter and the rest here on out were beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Ianto opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. He hadn't remembered how he had got there, why he was there nor did he know exactly where he was, except that he was in a extremely white room. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but white in his eye line. It was making his head spin.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself as he took a hesitant step forward, his eyes scanning the entire room. Then it all came back to him. He remembered the alien attack, arguing with Jack, and Lily passing out before he too saw the inside of his eyelids. Still, it didn't explain where he was or how he got there.

"I like to think we're somewhere in your consciousness but I could be wrong."

Ianto turned around and gasped. There she was, standing in front of him. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Oh my-"

"Don't you dare say 'God'. You know how I feel about using the Lord's name in vain."

"I wasn't going to say God."

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe I was." Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I don't…how are you-"

"Here, with you, in this place. I don't know, you tell me."

"Tell you what? I don't even know where I am."

"Well you should since you brought me here, wherever this is."

"I did?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You did."

Ianto shook his head, completely confused by his entire situation. "But why are you here?"

"Lets not worry about the why's right now and start with the hello's. That's the least you could do after all these years apart." The woman continued to smile, her blue eyes shining brightly as walked over closer to Ianto. Rhiannon Jones died when he was seventeen, a few years after his father Ifran. She was shorter than him by a few inches and her long dark hair reached all the way down to her back. To Ianto she looked the same as the last day he ever saw her. Once she was standing in front of him she did the only thing she could: wrap her arms around him and hold him close. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

His eyes flooded with tears as the woman held him close, rubbing small circles on his back. His emotions had finally caught up with him. "I've missed you too," he whispered back in her ear, "Mum."

* * *

Dr. Henicks stared at the two unconscious bodies lying in front of him. He was finished checking their vitals concluded that his patients were getting worse. Organs were failings, breathing restricted, fever escalating. It was like nothing he had ever seen before in his entire medical career. Andrew didn't know what he was going to do.

"There's nothing I can do," he whispered to himself as he placed Ianto's chart back at the foot of his bed. "Except trust Jack and believe he can fix this."

The doctor was pulled out of his thoughts when his pager started to beep loudly. Grabbing it from his waist, he glanced at it quickly before rushing out of the room. He ran all the way to the A&E entrance and caught up with the paramedics who were coming in. They kept up the pace until they found a current room and placed the woman on the empty bed. Dr. Henicks waited until the patient was completely hooked up before spoke.

"What have we got?"

A young woman with short brown hair answered. "Sarah Long. Her body was found at the park, unconscious, running a high fever, and covered in blood. She has a long scratch on her arm from what we don't know. We got her here as quickly as we could."

Dr. Henicks paused for a moment when he noticed the long, greenish scratch on his new patients arm. "Oh God. He was right."

"Who was right Doctor?" a nurse asked as they turned the corner.

"Jack." he replied without thinking as he back away from the body. "He said they would be more bodies and he was right."

"Dr. Henicks, I don't understand-"

"There is nothing we can do to save her or anyone else like her." He didn't wait for her or anyone to respond as he quickly made his way out of room.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here with you."

"Well believe it because I am."

Ianto smiled happily as he stared into his mother's eyes. The initial shock of seeing her was beginning to wear off as they sat on the white bench. "But I still don't understand why though. Why you out of all people?"

"Because even in death a mother's bond with her child is strong. You called for me because you need Me." she smiled back. "The bigger question is why do you need me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You know exactly why I'm here and you know exactly where this is."

Ianto suddenly realized that he was there but Lily wasn't. Frantically he stood up and began pacing the floor. "Lily."

"What about Lily?"

"She was hurt, just like I was. I have to get to her."

"You won't be able to get to her Ianto. Not until you figure out why you're here."

"I don't care where I am I just have to get out."

"But you can't get out?" she replied, standing up and grabbing him by the arms. "Not until you figure out why you're here."

"How do I even know this place is real?" asked Ianto as he began to back away from the woman he assumed was his mother. "How do I know that this isn't a result from the creature scratching me and sending me to some alternative world?"

"I'm not."

"How do I know?"

"I could prove it to you."

"All right."

His mother smiled and looked up. "When you were seven you fell out of the tree in the backyard and broke your arm."

"That doesn't prove anything. You could be reading that from my memory."

Her eyes turned stern as her lips curled into a frown. Crossing her arms she let out a low angry hiss. "Ianto Gareth Jones, I'm warning you. Do not toy with your mother like this."

That was it. The use of his whole name mixed with the tone of the woman let Ianto know that this woman really was his mother. But it still didn't answer the other question. Why was he here?

Ianto stared at the woman with sad and frightful eyes. "Mum I'm scared."

"I know. That's the real reason why you're here."

* * *

Sorry about the last part of the last chapter. When you use backspace and delete sometimes thing awry and I saw it at the last minute but don't really feel like reposting again. So, just ignore it. And as for this chapter, come on. I bet you didn't see that coming. Now I've never been unconscious so being visited by someone that's dead could definitely be possible. I just hope you readers enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and until next time,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Okay do you hate me right now. If you do that's okay because I totally left you guys hanging and that was never my intention. Things haven't been going so great lately, not to mention I've lost my internet for a little while. Hopefully I'll get the money together to have that back soon and I'll be back posting on a regular basis. So with that being said if you'll still upset I really don't mind. Maybe that will teach me to stop being a flake. Anyways to make up for my bad behavior I am going to give you two chapters today. It won't make up for the week I've been gone but it's a really good start. Anyways I should stop talking and let you get on with the reading. You probably have things to do. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

"Dammit." hissed Jack as he hit the steering wheel. "We're running out of time." Jack, Gwen, Martha, and the Doctor found themselves in different location for the third time that night. The team soon found out that the Assizorrah left the park after attacking the woman and since then moved to three more victims in other areas. So far only one had been a causality but it still had the team fearing for the worse.

Gwen reached and gently caressed Jack's shoulder, hoping to ease his frustration. "Jack you have to calm down."

"I can't calm Gwen don't you see that. We've been at this for almost an hour and we're no closer to finding this thing. Ianto and Lily have less than two hours before they die."

"They're not going to die."

"They will if we don't find this creature in time." Jack replied bitterly as he got of the car. Gwen found herself unable to respond as she too got out of the car and followed Jack, the doctor and Doctor silent behind her.

Armed with their weapons, they split up into teams, the Doctor and Martha and Jack with Gwen in order to cover more ground and find the alien faster.

Martha followed closely behind the Doctor as they made their way through the wooded area. She wouldn't admit it in the car but she too was scared they wouldn't find the alien in time. And if that was the case-

No. She shook her head and continued following the Doctor. She had to have faith and believe that they were going to find a cure. Not just for her friends' sake but for the other's that were now affected. It was her job now to protect the city.

No sooner than the thought left her mind she heard a loud screeching sound. Looking towards at the Doctor, he nodded his head and the two of them broke out into a run. They arrived to find Gwen pinned down by the Assizorrah and an unconscious Jack. Martha didn't hesitate. Pulling out her tranquilizer gun she shot at the alien and watched as it landed in the alien's shoulder.

The Assizorrah screeched again and tried to stand up before toppling over on it's side. Gwen let out a breath of relief and gave both Martha and the Doctor a small smile. The Doctor and Martha ran over to Gwen and pulled her out from underneath it.

"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine." Gwen smiled as she finally stood up. "It came out of nowhere and just attacked us."

Martha ran over to the fallen Jack and gave his body a once over. "Did it scratch Jack."

"I don't know. We were walking when it came out of literally nowhere and jumped on top of Jack. I shot it with a tranquilizer but it yanked it out and just kept coming at me. That's when I fell backwards and it leaped on top of me."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, I'm fine but I don't know about Jack. How is he."

Martha waved some smelling salts under the man's nose and let out a sigh of relief when she heard a soft groan. "Coming to thankfully." she smiled at her team.

His eyes fluttered opened and he let out a painful groan. Grabbing the back of his head he turned and saw Martha crouching down beside him.  
"Did we get him?"

The Doctor grinned happily as he came into view. He held up his hand and in it was a vial filled with a green thick liquid. "Oh yeah, we got him."

* * *

Yeah they got the monster. Sorry about it being so short but that's where my writing muse left me at the time. It sometimes hates it when I drag out a chapter for no reason. Also would like to mention that this story is almost at a close. I hadn't realized it until just now that there are only a handful of chapters left. Scary right, well until next time which will be in a few minutes,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: I told you I would be back and here I am. I'm back to give you another chapter OPTH. Hopefully this makes up for the lack of chapters last week and eases you down the path of forgiveness for me. If it doesn't don't worry. I have more tricks up my sleeve to get back in your good graces. Anyways I'm going to stop talking now and let you get on reading. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Ianto eyes stretched as the room seemed to grow brighter. He had lost all concept of time and had no idea when he would leaving the strange place while his mother just stared at him.

His began to droop as beads of sweat gathered across his forehead. "Jack where are you?" he whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. His mind racing with anticipation.

"It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared." growled Ianto without turning around.

"You are scared." his mother responded back as she stood up and walked over to her. "You're scared that Jack won't always be there to save you but you're more scared that you won't always be around."

"That's not unreasonable is it."

"No, it's not."

"I just don't want him to be alone."

"And he won't be but you have to have faith and believe that love will conquer all."

"And what if it doesn't?" Ianto found himself screaming. His heart was racing inside his chest and his head was starting to pound but it didn't stop him from becoming more upset. "After being married less than a month this is the end. If I die there will be nowhere to care for Jack."

"You can't think like that Ianto."

"I can't help it. Since I've been back from traveling with the doctor I find myself not wanting to go out into the field. I'm afraid that something will go wrong and I won't make it back home to my daughter. Back home to Jack." By the time he finished his rant tears were filling his eyes and running down his face.

"Oh Ianto."

"Since we've got back from traveling with the doctor, these past few days I've been haven these nightmares about…dying and to have this happen." A sad smile crept onto his face. "It's only a matter of time before it happened."

"Does Jack know about these dreams?"

"I couldn't tell him, it would make him even more paranoid then he all ready is. That and I didn't want him to blame himself for when it finally happens."

His mother walked over to Ianto and pulled her son into a hug. Wrapping her arms around him, she tightly held onto to him. "Listen to me good Ianto Jones, you are not going to die. Not now, not for a very long time."

"How do you know? How does anyone know that."

"Because I have faith, and that my dear son is what you need if you want to be happy with Jack. That's what you want isn't. To be happy with Jack."

Ianto pulled away and wiped a tear from his eye. "It's all I've ever wanted." he whispered with a soft timid voice.

"Then you have to feeling scared about dying and starting living life."

"But what if-"

"No." she shook her head vigorously and grabbed the sides of Ianto's face. "No buts just do. Do because out of all the people in the world you deserve to be happy."

Ianto found himself chuckling at his mother's comment and smiling once more. "You're just saying that because I'm your son."

"Well my opinion may be a bit biased but it still doesn't change what I said. Let go of the fear and just live and be happy. If you don't want to be here anymore that's all you need to do"

And he did. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ianto released all the fear he was holding on too. A little part of him was still scared but he could no longer let fear ruin the happiness he worked so hard to find. Ianto deserved that much.

Once he let go of all the fear the room suddenly became so bright that Ianto couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Always remember I love you." Ianto heard his mother shout out to him.

Before Ianto could say anything there was a blinding flash. He still couldn't open his eyes but he could hear low muffled beeping sounds

"I love you too." he thought to himself as his eyes fluttered open. Ianto opened his eyes to see a gray haired man standing over him with a smile on his face. The man then reached up and removed the oxygen mask from his mouth. Ianto inhaled deeply and let out a sharp but shaky breath.

"Welcome back Mr. Jones."

* * *

Yeah Iantos awake. Sorry if that seemed a little to fast for you for those who probably wanted me drag it out. To bad. Ianto was my favorite character and while I like giving him a little comfort/hurt/angst action I didn't have it in my heart to drag this out. Anyways you guys are probably just happy that I brought him back home to Jack. Only a few more chapters until this is complete. Aren't you excited. Well until next time which hopefully won't be to far down the road,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: I know right, an update on a Friday night but I'm using my sister's laptop to do this. I offered to babysit while she went out for the night. It's the least she can do. Anyways I want to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far and to let you know that this story only has like three chapters left, including this one. Can you believe it. Once this story is finished I won't have anything left to post. It's going to be a sad and lonely summer. I'm not worrying much though because I believe inspiration will hit me soon and then I'll be back. Like always. Anyways I guess I should stop yapping and let you read.**

**Beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

"I can't believe the doctor made me stay an extra two days in this place." Ianto growled as he continued packed his bag. Two days had passed since the alien attack and Ianto and Lily, as well as the others, were finally well enough to go home. Well Ianto insisted he was well enough as soon as he awoke from his unconscious state but Dr. Henicks insisted that he stay in the hospital.

Jack shrugged and remained seated on the bed. "The doctor was simply being thorough. You can't fault him for that."

"No but I can be extremely upset that I was forced to stay here."

"You weren't forced."

"Okay." sighed Ianto as he finally zipped up his bag. "Fine, I wasn't forced."

"No you weren't." Jack smiled as he grabbed Ianto by the waist and pulled the younger man into his lap. Wrapping his hand around Ianto's neck, he pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss. "Though I am very glad that you are coming home. Not only did our daughter miss you but I missed you as well."

Ianto smiled lovingly. "Really, how much."

"Very, very much."

"That's good to know." Ianto whispered, leaning forward to give Jack another kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, causing the pair to pull apart and turn around. "I should have known it was you."

Gwen scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well excuse me for thinking you would be packing instead of snogging your faces off. I'm so sorry." she apologized dramatically.

"Don't listen to her Yan, Gwen's just jealous because she so wants to be in my shoes right now."

"Don't let Rhys here you say that. He might get jealous."

"That is one thing he doesn't have to worry about." Ianto grinned as he stood back up. I am a happily married man."

"Aw shoot." Gwen giggled, snapping her fingers. "I'll guess I'll just have to settle for Rhys then."

"I guess you will." Jack laughed as he stood up as well. The threesome soon began to laugh together when a Lily came into the room with her and Ianto's release forms.

"I got these for us so we could hurry up and get out of here." Lily smiled as she handed over the forms to Ianto.

"How did you get these."

"Well I tried to get the doctor but apparently he was too busy to see me and I know you're in a hurry to get out of here so-"

"So you stole them?"

Lily frowned and scoffed. "It's not stealing Ianto if it has our names on them." she hissed. "Besides you have no idea how ready I am to get out of this place. I hate hospitals in case you've forgotten."

Ianto smiled. "No I haven't and I know exactly how you feel. I can't wait to go home either."

"Then fill out your forms all ready."

Fifteen minutes later all forms were dotted and crossed and the pair were allowed to go home. Gwen offered to take Lily back to her flat where Sean was for her so Ianto and Jack could have some time to themselves.

"Was that really necessary?" Ianto asked as Jack laid him down on the bed after carrying him into the house. "I was perfectly capable of walking to the bed myself."

"Can't a guy do something romantic for the love of his life."

"Yes Jack you can."

"Then when why are you questioning me." Jack smiled, crawling onto the bed and lying down beside Ianto.

Ianto moved his body closer to Jack's and snuggled against the man. Inhaling Jack's deep spicy scent, he closed his eyes and allowed all thoughts and feelings to melt away. "I guess I should stop." he whispered, wrapping his arms around his husband.

They stayed like that, only the sounds of the breathing filled the room when Jack opened his mouth and whispered something to Ianto. "I was really scared." he admitted to Ianto. After all that had happened. Fighting the Assizorrah, getting the blood, and rushing to get the antidote to Ianto put a strain on Jack's heart. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. His worse fear had come alive right in front of.

Ianto opened his eyes and found a pair of scared eyes staring at him. Leaning closer, he captured Jack's lips with his own and kissed him with the passion he had. When they pulled apart, Ianto moved his hands from Jack's waist to find his hand and interlocked their fingers together. "I know." Ianto whispered back. "I was scared too but someone told me I didn't need to be. That all I needed to do was to be happy and love and trust that you will always be there to pull me through."

"I will move heaven and earth for you," whispered Jack, squeezing Ianto's hand. "You know that don't you."

"I do and that's why I'm not afraid anymore because I know that you and me, we have what it takes to get through anything. I just wanted you to know that and I need you to believe it."

"I know that now."

"Good, and-"

"And I believe it too."

"That's also good to know." Ianto smiled happily, pulling Jack into another kiss. Having Jack beside him was everything he needed to know that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

See I told you I would give you an happy ending. Ianto's awake and back home with Jack where he belongs and he's told Jack of his fears. Next chapter will be light on the Janto and heavy on the Lily and Sean and when I say heavy I mean NC-17 smut heavy. Just thought I give you a little warning before I post it so you guys would be prepared. Well until next time, If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle

Oh and before I forget can I just say that Supernatural is freakin AWESOME. So loving the season finale right now and super thrilled that it's coming back for a seventh season. Love my Winchester boys :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: Another Friday another update. I hope you readers having been hanging around the computer for this because if you were...that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever don't for me. If you weren't then no virtual cookies for you. Well, maybe one. Today is Friday after all. Anyways my week's been okay, spent most of it researching Abraham Lincoln with a friend to help her write a paper about it. Seriously know more about the Civil War and Lincoln then I did two weeks ago. It's been trying and I haven't really had much time left to write. That and fanfiction has completely eaten my brain. Before you dive into the chapter remember my warning last week. This chapter contains smut of the het kind. Yes, when I wrote this I wanted to venture off and see if I could write the boy on girl smut just as good as I wrote the boy on boy. I think it went pretty well. Enjoy.**

**Beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty **

* * *

Lily stared around her flat and let out a somber sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to be traveling the universe in a police box. That's something you don't say every day." she laughed as she sat down on the sofa next to Sean. It was a few days after her release from the hospital and Lily was finally going on her trip with Doctor who was leaving the following day. Lily decided to spend her last night on earth with Sean.

"How long do you plan to be gone?"

"I have no bloody idea. The doctor says that to me I could be gone for years but to everyone else it could be days. It all depends on what day I ask him to bring me back."

"And when will that be?"

"Why, gonna miss me." teased Lily as she leaned in closer.

Sean cheeks flushed as he let out a soft chuckle. "Of course I'm going to miss you. You're my girlfriend aren't you."

"Yes, yes I am and I'm going to miss you too and not just because you're my boyfriend."

"That's good to know."

Lily laughed and gave Sean a quick kiss. "Oh I wish you could come with me." she sighed after she pulled away. "It would be so much fun to have you there. Traveling the universe. Seeing something you've never seen before."

"I know it would but you know I can't go."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a job." scoffed Sean. "A very important job that I can't up and leave whenever I want to. But, I really wish I could go with you."

Lily wrapped her arms around Sean and pressed their lips together. Sean could feel his entire body yearn with desire as they continued their passionate kiss. He wanted to continue the kiss, even go further but he still had something on his mind. Pulling away suddenly, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Lily can we talk for just a second. Please."

"Um…okay…sure." she stuttered pulling back. "What do you want to talk about."

"I'm been thinking about this for some time now and I wasn't quite sure how to ask you this but I need to know something."

"Sean you know you can ask me anything."

"While you're away with the doctor what do you want to do about us."

"Oh." Lily sat back completely and ran her fingers through her hair. The question through her for a loop. It was something she hadn't thought about since she decided to travel with the doctor.

Sean could see the confusion on his girlfriend's face and immediately began blushing again. "I'm sorry." he shuttered. "I guess you haven't thought about it as much as I have."

"I guess I haven't." Lily finally replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you, obviously."

"I'm sensing that there's a but coming."

"There is no but." Sean replied, shaking his head. "I want to be with you but I won't be if you're gone with the Doctor. You don't even know how long you're going to be gone."

"That's true, I don't but that doesn't mean I'm ready to give up on us."

"Really."

"Yes really." smiled Lily as she moved closer to Sean. "Like it or not I'm crazy about you and I don't think I wanna stop being crazy about you."

Sean cheeks flushed a crimson red as he too moved his body closer to Lily's. "I don't wanna stop being crazy about you either." he whispered and grabbed the back of Lily's neck, pulling her into another kiss.

"Lily." he moaned desperately when he felt her pull away. He opened his eyes to see her pulling off her shirt and tossing to the other side of the room before kissing him again.

"How about we take this somewhere more comfortable." she whispered seductively in his ear after they pulled apart for air.

Sean could only nod as Lily grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom. As soon as her door opened, he pulled her into another kiss. They stumbled onto the bed and ripped each other's clothes off as quickly as they could, hardly breaking their kiss. Their hands drifted, caressing each other's body.

"Sean." Lily gasped as Sean trail wet kisses down her neck. Her body writhed in pleasure, wet with anticipation and wanting to feel more. "Please, I need more."

Sean smirked, moving his mouth from her neck and down to her chest. He watched her body squirm underneath him as he sucked one nipple lavishly before moving on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Finally when he was through, Sean moved down Lily's stomach and purposely placed soft butterfly kiss there. He knew the more time he took the more impatient Lily would become. Sean didn't have to wait long.

Lily grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up. "Sean…I'm warning you. If you don't-"

He didn't wait for her to finish, leaning in close and giving her a deep kiss as he reached into the nightstand to grab a condom. Using his teeth, he ripped it open, and slipped it on before giving Lily another kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as she possibly could as he sank into her. Her hips arched and meet his thrusts as the pair quickened their pace. Heat and electricity washed over her taken her completely over. Lily bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as Sean thrust himself deeper inside her. Still she couldn't muffle the moans that were escaping her lips.

The pressure built to a point that Lily could no longer bear and found herself exploding in ecstasy. Clutching the sheets with her fist, she came with a scream as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

That was all Sean needed as he too came violently with one final thrust inside Lily, screaming out Lily's name in the process. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, trying to catch his breath. "I love you."

"Back at you." Lily grinned wantonly as she too tried to catch her breath. She waited a few moments before playfully pushed Sean off of her. "Makes me want to stay here with you instead of travel with the doctor."

Sean got out of the bed, went to the bathroom for a few seconds before coming back to bed. "You know that's not true. You've been talking about this since Jack and Ianto left for their honeymoon."

Lily gave a sigh. "I know." she frowned. "But this just made me realize how much I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back." smiled Sean as he gave Lily a quick kiss and wrapped on arm around her shoulders.. "I promise."

Lying her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Was it good. I really tried my best to make it as believable as possible without making it sound cheesy or stupid. If you thought it was good more vitural cookies on the house to you. And don't worry. I'm still a slash girl at heart. Now the sad news. Only one more chapter left and then this story will be over. I would go on about how sad I'm gonna be but I'm going to save that for the last chapter. Until then,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: So I know it's not Friday but in all honesty I totally forgot to post. And if I wanted to be really honest I think that on some level my mind wanted me to forget, that way I could prolong posting this chapter seeing as how I really don't want it to end. But alas, I have no choice. All good things must come to an end and since this story was very good to me and to you it's time for me to say farewell. I just want to send a shout out to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and overall sent me virtual praises. It was awesome, seriously I had a great time posting and you readers are the reason I keep coming back for more. With that being said I will talk no longer, instead I will now give you the final chapter of Our Pursuit to Happiness. I hope it's everything you hoped it would be. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by the lovely gabe1990 over on LJ. She took the time to review my work and did some improvements to make it better. Much thanks go to her for her help. Now that that's out of the way please go read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously don't own this show but writing these fics makes me feel like I do. Does that make me weird.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One **

* * *

The next day the entire team, minus Sean was in the hub ready to say goodbye to the Doctor and Lily.

"I'm going to miss having you here." Gwen smiled as she gave the blonde a hug. "Now that you're leaving Martha and I will be the only two woman here in a sea of men."

"And here I thought you were going to miss me despite my gender." Lily teased, sticking out her tongue. "Glad to know I was wrong."

"Oh you, of course I'm going to miss you. You're the only one who knows how to keep Ianto in line."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

Lily and Gwen shared a laughed as they gave each other one last hug. Martha was next, pulling the young woman close. "Traveling with the Doctor can be fun and exciting but it can also be scary. I remember this one time we were trapped on a cargo ship headed straight for the sun."

"Hey I saved you in the end didn't I." the Doctor cried out.

"You almost didn't."

"But I did and that's all that matters."

"And what about the time we got thrown in the past and I had to get a job to support you."

"Are you going to bring up that every time? That situation, totally wasn't my fault."

Lily scoffed. "And you wait until now to tell me this."

"Come on." Martha giggled as she pulled away. "Getting in trouble is half the fun." she winked and laughed again.

"Well I do like getting into trouble." she smirked mischievously. Rhys was her next hug and after that Jack. "Oh Jack, what can I say. I'm going to miss you."

"The feelings mutual."

"Still take care of my brother and Tamberlynn and while you're at it take care of yourself."

Jack embraced Lily a little tighter before releasing her. "Take care Lily and don't let the Doctor get you in too much trouble." he replied with a toothy grin.

She gave him a nod and turned to see Ianto standing there looking at her with misty eyes. It was enough for tears to begin forming in her own. Taking a step closer to him, she crossed her arms and smiled. "You look worried."

Ianto pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly. "That's because I am."

"You shouldn't be. I'm a big girl now so I can take care of myself." Lily smiled as she buried herself deeper into Ianto's chest. "But I love that you're always worried about me."

"You're my little sister." Ianto whispered into her ear. "I'm always going to worry about you even when you believe I shouldn't."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

Lily lifted up her head. "So, what will do while I'm away." she asked with a smile. "Will you be bored without me around?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll find someway to fill in the time."

They held on to each other for a few more seconds before finally pulling apart. Ianto used his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears falling from his sister's eyes. "You're crying."

"I always cry whenever I know we're going to be apart for a long time." Lily sniffed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Promise me that you're going to take care of Jack and my niece while I'm gone."

"It's what I do best."

"And…promise me that you're going to take of yourself and not run amok with the weight of the whole world on your shoulders."

Ianto smiled and laughed. Only Lily would take so long to say goodbye and make him promise to take care of himself. "I promise."

"That means no getting killed, or maimed, or poisoned again while I'm away."

"Only if you can promise me the same thing. Don't do anything that risks your safety or safe return back home."

She grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Nothing is going to keep me from coming back to you." whispered Lily in a serious tone. "I promise you."

The Doctor walked over to Ianto and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. During their time together the two men had come to an understanding. "Ianto you have my word." the Doctor replied, compassionately. "I will protect your sister with my life."

It was enough to ease Ianto somewhat as he turned to the Doctor and smiled. After the Doctor helped save his life he knew he could trust the man. Turning back to his sister, he gave her a soft smile. "Then what are you waiting for. You have an entire universe to see."

She gave Ianto one last hug and a small kiss on the cheek before turning around and making her way to the T.A.R.D.I.S, the Doctor leading the way. Lily glanced back with hopes that Sean would show up just before she left. Her prayers were answered when she turned to see Sean coming down the lift.

"Lily." he shouted as he got off the lift and ran over to her. "Don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you Sean." Lily grinned as she threw her arms around his neck. She held onto him for a few seconds before letting go with a smile. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Of course I was going to make it." he smiled. "I just had to get you something first." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a long jewelry box. He held it up and opened it so Lily could see what was in it.

She gasped when she saw it. A beautiful silver charm bracelet with on charm on it, an L. Lily removed it from the box and allowed Sean to put it on her wrist. "I love it."

"I know you only have one charm but I thought you could always add more." he smiled. "Who knows what you'll find out while you're traveling."

"Thank-you." Wrapping her arms back around his neck she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Moments passed before they broke away and stared into each other's eyes. "Try not to miss me to much while I'm gone." she smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

Sean smirked. "I'll try my best."

Lily pulled herself out of Sean's embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With one final wave, she turned back around, opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S, and walked inside.

Sean took a step back and joined the rest of the team as they watched lights swirled around the machine until it disappeared from sight.

Jack one arm around Ianto's waist and held onto him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." replied Ianto, whispering slightly and lying his head on Jack's shoulder. "The way I see it she's on vacation. She'll be back."

"Of course she'll be back."

Ianto's gaze stared intensely at the spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S once stood "She better."

* * *

Jack awoke suddenly from his sleep to find himself alone in the bed. He picked up the baby monitor, thinking that maybe Ianto was in the baby's room but he couldn't hear anything but his little girl sleeping. Throwing back the covers, he got up out of the bed and made his way out of the room. He walked until he came to the living room where he found Ianto sitting on the sofa watching the television.

"What are you watching?" asked Jack as he sat down next to Ianto curious as to what the younger man was watching.

He hadn't heard Jack get up and was startled when his husband sat down next to him. "Um…nothing." stuttered Ianto as he used the remote to put the T.V on pause.

"It has to be something if you're up at…two in the morning watching it."

"Jack-"

Leaning closer, he placed a soft kiss on Ianto's neck and laughed as the man shivered. "Come on Ianto. Tell me what has you up so late."

"All right, I'll tell you." Ianto sighed, pressing the remote. "I'm watching videos of me and Lily when we were children."

"At two in the morning."

"Nobody knows this but every time she leaves and I know she's going to be gone for a while I watch them. I hope that by watching them I won't miss her so much."

Jack gave him a stare "I didn't know this."

"I haven't done this in while so I guess there was no need to tell you."

"Then why were you trying to hide it when I came in here."

"I guess I didn't want to seem needy and vulnerable." Ianto replied as he shrugged his shoulders, eyes still watching the television screen.

Jack grabbed the remote and pressed pause again before grabbing Ianto by the chin and forcing Ianto to look him in the eyes. "Ianto we're married now." he replied seriously, keeping his hand steady. "And we have a family so you never have to feel that you're being too needy or too vulnerable with me. I love you."

"I know and I love you too." smiled Ianto lovingly as Jack leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I really love you."

"Besides, she's just a phone call away if you need to talk to her." Jack reminded Ianto. "The Doctor made her cell phone that way."

"I know, but it's not the same as having her here. Especially not since I've gotten used to seeing her every day." Ianto whispered. "And not only that but she's traveling with a man who spends most of his days in constant danger. What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that."

"I do and because I'm so sure you have to trust me and know what I'm saying is true."

"That's it. That's what I'm supposed do, trust your word that everything will be okay."

"Uh yeah." shrugged Jack, holding Ianto closer. "You do trust me don't you."

Ianto sighed heavily. "With my life."

"Then trust me when I say everything will be all right. Can you do that?"

Ianto looked back at the television, pressed play and suddenly found himself smiling. The video showed Lily and him running around the yard yelling different things at each other. He watched as Lily tripped over something and fall to the ground. Ianto watched his younger self run over to her to make sure she was okay only to have her laugh and stand up on her own.

"_Are you alright?" _

"_I tripped, I didn't fall out of the sky Yan." she laughed as she took off running in the opposite direction. "You still have to catch me."_

"Even as a child she never liked anyone to see her hurt. She always had to seem strong in front of everyone." laughed Ianto as he pressed pause again. "Including me."

"Some things never changed."

"No, they don't but still…I can be scared that they will."

"Oh yeah it's okay to be scared but deep down you know that everything will be alright and that's the best thing."

"I guess you're right."

"I am." Jack smiled. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the television before throwing it down on the table and standing up. Reaching out, he offered his hand to Ianto. "Come on, lets go back to bed. We only have a few more hours before Lynn wakes up so we should get all the sleep we can."

Ianto took the hand and landed safely in Jack's arms. Leaning closer until his lips were brushed against Jack's ear he whispered. "We could do something else besides sleep, if you want."

"Now that sounds like fun." Jack smirked seductively, pulling Ianto into a kiss and leading him in the direction of their bedroom.

* * *

And that my wonderful friends concludes this story. I hope you loved it just as much as I did and I also hope that you will be there for me when I post another story. Don't worry, I have more in the works, even a one about the Torchwood gang in high school. Been seeing alot of those around already so don't know if I'll be finishing that or even posting. I'm also in the works of writing a sequel to this. Yes, bet you were wondering if I were. I've been writing it for a while whenever inspiration hits me but it's coming along nicely. Who knows, you might have something new to look forward too after all. Once again much love and thanks for everyone who stuck with me. You are the best. Until then,

If life hands you lemons, throw them at people,

LadyCizzle


End file.
